Figure Dreams
by BrittFan
Summary: Gabriella Montez was a Figure Skater. Figure Skating was her life, no deny. Which meant, nothing would get in her way of becoming a professional and one day skating the ice of the Olympics. Not even if it meant true love was out of her picture. Troyella.
1. Gabriella Montez

_**"Figure Dreams**_"

**Summary: Gabriella Montez was a Figure Skater. No one would deny it, no one could persuade her against it. Figure Skating was her life. Which meant, nothing would get in her way of becoming a professional and one day skating the ice of the Olympics. Not even if it meant true love was out of her picture.**

**A/N: Still don't have a flash drive, but I'll try and get one. Bliss will be done soon. It's just that I keep writing and deleting. Major writers block. This story was in my Documents and I want to put it up. I know I have two other stories, but they're almost done. Please read this?  
**

She watched with her auburn eyes narrowed as the girl, Nancy Ginger, did an _okay_ waltz jump. She took off from a forward outside edge then she made a half revolution in the air. She landed safely on a back outside edge on the opposite foot, which would be her left. Mrs. Herb clapped her hands together happily. "Good job, Nancy," she said as Nancy glided gracefully back over to everyone. "Very good." Gabriella rolled her eyes and got ready for her turn, her stomach popping in and her head held high.

Gabriella Montez was an efficient and distinctive ice skater, maybe the best in Buxton High School. Gabriella is working hard to get a scholarship and then get ready to soar off after that to the Olympics. Nothing else but ice skating mattered to her, and her mother was right beside her, encouraging her to lead on what her mother couldn't finish.

Gabriella did a back swizzle almost professionally before she launched into some backwards crossovers then her arm wounded backwards and she jumped perfectly, still holding her landing with her knee held high. Gabriella then did another course of backwards crossovers before sliding into an arabesque where her right leg lifted steadily into the air so her body was horizontal to the ice and she did a series of spinning. She looked like a pole just swirling absently, going so fast you could hardly see any detail of her. Gabriella grinned as her leg winded down and she did a back swizzle back in line, her heart was thumping loudly in her chest, ready to burst out like her grin.

"Well done, Gabriella," Mrs. Herb complimented her with that amazing British accent. Gabriella nodded, her grin never leaving her face. "Thank you, Mrs. Herb."

"Okay, Lepedina, you're next." The shy petite, French girl, Lepedina stepped out from the line. Gabriella looked at her with a smile. She was so different from the rest of the girls. She was shy, but didn't give a shit what you thought of her. Her silvery blond hair was always pulled up neatly in a ballet bun and her face was crowded with sprinkles of glitter. She always had a million dollar smile that showed perfectly all because she got braces when she was eleven. This didn't come out of Gabriella often, but she thought Lepedina was amazing.

Lepedina skated with her hands held out from her like a birds wings. She did a complete figure eight, her body swerving like a pencil sketching beautifully, then she took off into a stag jump. She skated out into her toe before jumping up and extending her left leg, straight and steady. Her other leg was bent so when she's in the air, she was almost in a split, but her right leg was bent. She did the stag jump once more before coming back into the line with a spiral of spins.

"Great job, Lepedina," Mrs. Herb complimented. "Great job, everyone! Now, I need everyone to come back today at eight pm for rehearsals. Anyone care to explain why?"

Shelby Cross raised her hand high. "Ah, Shelby."

"Well, the school is having its annual Skating Championship for different girls from around the country. Some are unbreakable and stalwart and we'll need superlative training to win a representative for our school. It also gives out scholarships."

"Thank you, Shelby," Mrs. Herb said with a smile. "She is correct. If you want a scholarship and to win first or second or third place, you'll need to be ready."

"Mrs. Herb, would it be okay to take private lessons?" Gabriella asked, gliding up to her after the other girls left. Mrs. Herb smiled. "Gabriella, I'm glad you asked. I've got an amazing opportunity for you."

"Better than getting a full scholarship?" Gabriella asked, her mouth wide open. Mrs. Herb smiled and nodded, her hand pressing into the crease of Gabriella's back and leading her to her office. "Even better," Mrs. Herb answered. "There's someone here to meet you." Once they stepped foot into her office, Gabriella almost lost all her breath. "Michelle Kwan," Gabriella gasped, her hands flying to her mouth.

Michelle Kwan was a Figure Skating legend. She was the most decorated figure skater in US history and Gabriella was looking at her in the flesh. "Oh, my God. This is unbelievable."

"Well you better believe it because it took a lot of persuasion to get her here," Mrs. Herb said, smiling. Gabriella turned to her, a smile plastered on her face that was hurting her cheekbones greatly. She had known Mrs. Herb all her life because her and her mother went way back when they were little kids. They had been in many figure skating camps, competitions, and clubs. Ever since then, they wanted to be figure skaters. "Mrs. Herb, I don't know what to say," Gabriella said, but decided it was okay not to say anything this time. So she threw her arms around her coach, pulling her in a bone-crushing hug. Mrs. Herb laughed and returned the hug. After a second, they both pulled away.

"You deserve it," Michelle said and Gabriella looked at her with big brown eyes. "You're beautiful and talented. I would be happy to coach you."

"My...coach?" Gabriella asked, not believing anything that was happening now. Michelle and Mrs. Herb nodded at once and Gabriella squealed, that side of her not coming around easily. "But first," Michelle said. "I have a question."

"Anything," Gabriella breathed, still in awe that the amazing Michelle Kwan was going to be her coach.

"What is figure skating to you?"

Gabriella thought for a moment. Figure Skating was all types of things to her. "Well," she started. "It's many, but figure skating is like poetry in motion. Where you can glide on the ice freely and not have a care in the world." Gabriella smiled as she thought about the moment when she would just twirl up into the sky, her purple ice skating dress with rime stones dazzling the front, flapping about carelessly in the wind she created. "When I get onto that ice, I feel like a free bird."

Michelle smiled and gave a simple nod. "I think I've found myself the next Olympic Ice Skater," she said truthfully and Gabriella looked at her, happiness raking her whole body.

**...FD...**

Troy Bolton was a well known hockey player at Buxton High School.

He was the captain on the Eagles, and he and the team were currently practicing for the championships.

Troy swerved down the rink at top-notch speed. His hands were wrapped firmly along the hokey stick and he was swerving the hockey puck as much as he was. His stick moved left to right, blocking the small circular object from gliding away from him. Keller Ross was the goaltender, blocking him from making a shot, but Troy was prepared. He did a T-stop and ice spurted everywhere. Troy brought his stick back and made a perfect swing, the edge of the stick hitting the puck and flying it outwards.

Keller acted fast, he went to grab the puck, but from the speed, the puck flew in as if it were a bullet from a gun. Keller cursed as he landed on the rigid ice.

"Better luck next time, Keller," Troy said with a teasing smirk. Keller rolled his eyes and stood up shakily. Troy skated off the rink and to the locker room and then he started to strip off his clothing. His best friends Chad Danforth and Jason Cross walked after him. "Man, with you, we'll win the championship for sure," Jason said and Troy grinned. He took off his skates and then his jersey and pads. "Yeah, well you have to think. What would you do if I weren't here?" Troy looked up at them. "Sucking ass, that's for sure."

"Sucking who's ass, Bolton?" Trevor McNeil walked in. Troy and the two accompanying him snarled at him. Trevor had sleek black hair that flopped in his face and a slight southern accent. He had dark brown eyes as well, dark and mischief filled eyes. Though he and Troy were on the same team, they didn't get along. They despised each other greatly.

"With out me, that'll be what you're doing," Troy said firmly and stood up. Trevor glowered at him. "I'm getting real tired of you, Bolton."

"The feeling's mutual, McNeil."

"What about the urge to just snap you in half?" Troy may have been better looking than Trevor, but Trevor was big. Him and his stupid gang took steroids and cocaine. Troy, Chad and Jason knew, but decided not to snitch. Let them get caught themselves. "Yeah, that's pretty mutual, too," Troy said smartly. Trevor stalked forwards, but Chad and Jason held him back. "You know, McNeil. It would be a shame to tell about your addiction. Why don't you just leave?" Trevor pushed Jason and Chad off of him before stalking out of the room with an infuriated stance.

"Let's go, guys," Troy said, a tired wave suddenly crashing over him.

...

After changing, Troy, Chad and Jason left the building and onto campus. It was a little past six and they were heading to dinner at the Main House. "I'm telling you," Chad started as they lined up for dinner. "you need a girlfriend."

Troy rolled his eyes and picked up two pieces of chicken and a few scoops of broccoli. "Well I'm not the only one," Troy decided. "Pus, hockey is important. I need a scholarship to go to college. Money is slacking for mom and dad..."

"And you still can get that scholarship," Chad argued. "Jason and I have girlfriends, man up and get one yourself. Are they interfering with our hockey? I think not."

"I think so. You always talk about Taylor and Jason is always talking about Martha. They're a bunch of branicas. What's so awesome about that?"

"Well fine," Chad huffed. "Jason and I will go sit with our _braniacs_ and you can sit alone or with Trevor. Your choice." Chad and Jason stalked away and Troy groaned lightly. His eyes scanned the full cafeteria until they landed on an empty table. Troy smiled and walked stealthily over to it.

He sat down, only to be tapped on the shoulder a second later. Troy looked up annoyed. "What?" A lanky brunette stood there, staring at him with a hint of anger flashing her milky chocolate eyes. She had long hair that cascaded down her back in natural curls. She was beautiful, Troy thought. He had never seen her before. Is she new?

"Are you listening?" Troy snapped out of his trance and blinked once, finally coming back to earth. She was now impatient, hands clutching her hips and her foot tapping with a smooth rhythm. "What?" Troy said, shifting in the uncomfortable seat. The petite girl rolled her eyes. "You're sitting at my table," she said with an melodramatic voice. She gestured her hands to the table he was sitting at. The table that had _two _chairs. "But there's two seats..."

"I can count," she said firmly. "But I don't want to sit with anyone, so can you be kind enough to _move_?" Troy stared at her blankly before shaking his head, chuckling, and he stood up. "Thank you," the girl said softly before sitting down and moving her dinner towards her. But Troy didn't move. He stood there, looking down at her like a stalker. Sighing, the brunette looked up at him. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know," Troy said with a smirk. "What are _you _doing?"

"Trying to eat my dinner, but I seem to have a stalker."

Troy stared at her for a short moment before extending his hand. "I'm Troy Bolton."

The girl looked down at his hand blankly. She then looked back up at him. "That's nice to know. You can leave now." She turned back to her dinner and went for her salad. Troy frowned and lowered his arm. "What's your name?"

"If I tell will you leave?"

"Maybe."

"Gabriella Montez."

"Gabriella. I like it." Troy smiled and pulled out the seat opposite from her. He sat down and started eating his dinner. When he felt eyes on him, he looked up. "Who's the stalker now?"

"Why are you still here?" Gabriella said. "You said you would leave."

"Correction; I said _maybe _I would leave."

"Fine. Sit there, but don't talk." Gabriella looked down at her food and started eating slowly. After a few bites and slurps of her water, she took out a book from her back pack and started scribbling down notes. Troy tried to look at what she was writing.

"You're into figure sating?" Troy asked. Gabriella looked up at him with hard eyes. "What did I say about talking?"

"Someone's moody," Troy teased. Gabriella glowered at him before snapping her book shut and shoving it into her back pack again. She launched up from her seat and marched off. "What did I say?" Troy whispered to himself. He found himself staring out to where Gabriella had left. He could still smell her scent that flew out of her. It was coconut perfume and strawberry shampoo. He would remember her, that's for sure. Maybe even look her up on campus.

**...FD...**

The next day Gabriella was confused and mad. Her training with Michelle wasn't until next week, but she wanted to get into the rink anyway, but she couldn't because it was closed. So, she went to where the hockey players played, hoping to god they weren't there.

Gabriella sat down her small portable stereo down on the burgundy colored seats before skating out onto the rink in her frilly hot pink figure skating dress. She started doing her normal exercises, Tendu. "Tendu front...Tendu side...Tendu back," she whispered to herself as she did the movements over and over again. She did it for a little over twenty minutes listening to soft melody songs that let her muscles loose and controlled her body.

"Tendu front...Tendu side...Tendu back," she whispered before going into Degage. Degage was much like Tendu, but required more balance. Especially on skates. "Degage front...Degage side...De—" Her exercise was cut short when a noise like rhinos running in sounded. But it wasn't. Instead, the hockey players, well some of them marched in. Gabriella quickly went to turn her music off and tried to make her escape, but a thunder voice stopped her. She twirled around skillfully and watched as a guy with sleek black hair and lean dark eyes skated up to her. He had a smirk on his face.

"Hey, babe," he said. "It's a surprise to see an ice girl here."

"I'm just leaving," Gabriella said hurriedly and went to skate towards the door, but the guy held her back by the arm. Gabriella looked at him alarmed. "Wait, we could get to know each other."

Gabriella scoffed. "I rather a pig—oh wait." Gabriella looked him up and down with a look of disgust. The guy hardened his touch on her and Gabriella gasped. "Get off of me!"

"You're a smart-ass bitch," the guy snarled and tightened his grip on her.

"Please get off," Gabriella begged softly.

"She said get off, McNeil," a familiar voice said. Gabriella and the guy looked up and standing there was none other than Troy Bolton. He skated forward and grabbed Gabriella, yanking her away from Trevor. Gabriella gasped as his flesh brushed hers softly. She felt a tang of fire crossing her fingers.

"I'll tell coach next time," Troy threatened, then skated out of the rink with Gabriella. "Are you okay?" His whisper sent involuntary chills down Gabriella's spine. She nodded slowly, looking at him clearly for the first time. He had soft baby blue eyes and mahogany hair that seemed to curtain his eyes. His skin had a fresh tan to it. Gabriella liked it. "Thank you," she whispered softly.

"No problem. Trevor is a jackass. He's dangerous. Take that as a warning."

"I was already warned when he grasped me like that," Gabriella said, twisting her wrist. Troy took her to sit down and he grabbed her writs. He examined them for any bruises. None. "Well, you aren't bruised, but be careful."

"I will." Gabriella pulled her wrists back when she felt that fire spread through her again. It was tingly and hot and electrifying.

"I haven't seen you around here often," Troy said to her. Gabriella looked up at him. "I usually am at the rink or at my dorm."

"What about friends?"

"I don't have any," Gabriella responded meekly. "I don't need any." She felt a twist in her chest when she said that. A feel of loneliness actually. Maybe she did need friends. Friends like obnoxious Troy Bolton. "But everyone needs friends," he protested lightly.

"It'll just interfere with my dreams. You know, becoming a professional figure skater and skating in the Olympics. That'll be awesome if I could."

"Don't you ever get lonely?"

"Not really," Gabriella lied. She stood up, gathering her stuff she managed to bring. "Anyway, I've got to go now. I'll maybe see you later, Troy."

"Yeah. See you later." And she was gone again. Troy watched after her. Well, she may think she doesn't need a friend, but Troy would change that. He stood up skillfully on his skates before leaving the locker rooms and onto the rink.

* * *

**Do you like it? I got this idea from watching _Go Figure! _last night. Yes, I still LOVE Disney channel. I've never really liked it because I never saw it and I judged it, but I saw it and fell in love with figure skating and the movie. Review please? **

**Thanks!-Brittany**


	2. I Don't Not Like You

_**"Figure Dreams**_"

**Summary: Gabriella Montez was a Figure Skater. No one would deny it, no one could persuade her against it. Figure Skating was her life. Which meant, nothing would get in her way of becoming a professional and one day skating the ice of the Olympics. Not even if it meant true love was out of her picture.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING except the plot and characters who don't show up in High School Musical. **

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. **

Gabriella walked into her dorm room quietly and went to her bed. She sat down on her bed and reached for something under it. It was a GS Mini Acoustic guitar. Her father, who was into music, brought it for her on her fifteenth birthday. He had always wanted her to become a guitarist and singer like him and not a figure skating. Her mother though differently. Gabriella had a beautiful voice, though, she admitted. But she just thought that being a singer wasn't good enough. Gabriella agreed silently.

She still played guitar, though. Even when she wasn't expecting something big out of it. She had made a song with her dad called _'Whatever Will Be Will Be'_. In it's own way, it described her greatly.

Gabriella sighed and looked down at the guitar. She picked up her pick that lay on her night stand before she strummed at the guitar skillfully.

Then she started to sing.

"_Sometimes I feel like I'm a bird with broken wings. At times I dread my now and envy where I've been. But that's when quiet wisdom takes control . At least I've got a story no one's told_," she sung the first verse softly, then she went into the chorus. "_I finally learned to say, whatever will be will be. I've learned to take, the good, the bad and breathe. 'Cause although we like to know what life's got planned, no one knows if shooting stars will land._" She took a deep breath, strumming the guitar a few times more. She stopped to a halt when the oak door of the dorm opened. Her roommate, Sharpay Evans, walked in. She was in her normal color—hot pink. Sharpay was more charismatic that Gabriella. She was in more of drama offered at Buxton, dance as well. Gabriella liked dance, but figure skating is what she's here for.

Sharpay walked towards her closet and took off her pink shrug. "Hi, Gabriella."

Gabriella and Sharpay weren't really friends. Sharpay tries, but Gabriella denies. Like she mentioned to Troy earlier, she didn't need friends. They would distract her and she wouldn't be going into the Olympics.

"Hi, Sharpay," Gabriella greeted, setting her guitar down. Sharpay looked at her and smiled. "I know you were playing. How about you show me?" Gabriella opened her mouth to protest, but Sharpay held up a newly manicured hand. "No, Gabriella. _Sing_, okay? I know you have an amazing voice. Right next to mine, of course."

Gabriella sighed and looked down at her guitar. She placed in back in her lap before strumming again with the pick. Music vibrated from the guitar and went around the room. Sharpay watched with a smile. "_These days it feels naive to put your faith in hope. To imitate a child, fall backwards on the snow. 'Cause that's when fears will usually lead you blind, but now I try to under-analyze_—" She stopped abruptly and looked down. "It's a song I wrote with my dad. It kind of—describes me."

"It's beautiful," Sharpay commented. "You should be in a school play—"

"That's why I didn't want to sing it," Gabriella seethed, getting up. She gently placed her guitar by her bed and turned to Sharpay. "I don't want to sing, I am a figure skater."

"Okay," Sharpay said, holding her hands up. "No need to get all offensive. I was just saying you have a beautiful voice. You should use it."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Gabriella said. "I'm going for a walk." Without any other talk, she picked up her gray cardigan and shrugged it on over her purple halter top. She grabbed her one-strap book bag then exited the room, leaving a quiet Sharpay.

The wind outside was fairly cold giving the fact that it's in the middle of November. She was leaving to visit her family in two weeks for Thanksgiving. Her mom has sent her letters wondering how her figure skating was coming along. She was more than excited to hear that Gabriella met Michelle Kwan.

Gabriella walked up to a concession stand placed in the middle of campus. "One hot dog, please," she said to Harvey Penn, the waiter. He nodded and went to the back, coming back a second later with a hot dog. Gabriella took out her money and was about to pay when a hand stopped her. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest at the familiar feeling. She looked up only to meet the fantastic blue eyes that were so new, but so warm and inviting. Gabriella sighed.

"I'll pay," Troy quipped, taking out a five dollar bill. Gabriella's eyebrows creased in. "No, it's fine, I can pay for my food."

"Yeah, but I am a gentleman and I say I pay," Troy said, grinning. "Anyway, it's only five dollars."

Gabriella watched him through slit eyelids. She crossed her arms over her chest and nodded. "Exactly. So, that means I can pay."

Troy rolled his eyes and slid his five dollars forward to Harvey. Harvey handed the hot dog to Gabriella. "Troy," she shrieked. "I don't want this, I can pay for my own food."

"Yeah, but I am a gentleman, I want to pay or you." Gabriella sighed and looked down at the hot dog. "Look, can you just eat it? Please? What's wrong with me buying you a hot dog?"

"Nothing, I just want to buy it myself!" Gabriella argued. She had no idea why she was mad. He was being nice and buying her a hot dog. Why was she so mad at him?

She was afraid of him.

"Look, thanks, but I have to go." Gabriella gave him a fake smile before quickly walking off and out of sight. Troy sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"She's probably into me."

Troy turned and nearly growled when he saw Trevor and his stupid gang. They walked up to him. "Hey, Bolton. Babe doesn't seem too interested into you."

"Her name isn't babe its Gabriella," Troy seethed, staring at him with darkened eyes. "And what do you know?"

"I know she left you as if you were some toxic bomb. I told you, Bolton, she's into me, not you."

"Oh, sure. And she didn't say to me that she will stay clear of you."

"Whatever, Bolton. Anyway, I'll see you on the rink." Trevor pushed past him, forcefully bumping shoulders with Troy.

"Took our advice to hang with Trevor?" Troy looked up. Chad and Jason were walking over. Troy shook his head and scratched the back of his neck. "No, he's just causing trouble." The two were silent and Troy sighed. "Listen, guys, I'm sorry for what I said about Taylor and Martha. They're actually cool, I was just tired."

"Apology accepted, Puck Luck," Chad said, grinning. Puck Luck was the nickname for Troy. It's lame, Troy hates it, but everyone seems to like calling him it. "Yeah, our girls are smart, but that's okay," Jason put in. "But, they're great in—"

"Finish that and I kill you."

Jason smirked. "Anyway, we're going to the rink. You want to join?"

Troy looked behind him, peering at the open air. He turned back around to them and nodded. "Sure, let's go."

**...FD...**

Gabriella quickly crumbled the filtered paper that held her hot dog and threw it in a near by trash can. She looked up and noticed she was at the Future Arts Complex, where the ice skating rink was at. It was still closed.

"I think the ice was breaking."

Gabriella whirled around. Lepedina was standing there, smiling. "The Library Pond is open now, you wanna go skate?" Lepedina held out her hand and Gabriella smiled faintly. She nodded. Well, Lepedina was in the same thing as her, so how could she possibly interfere?

"Do you have your skates and outfit?"

Gabriella nodded and held up a purple duffel bag. "Yes."

Once they reached the pond, Gabriella slipped into a bathroom and quickly changed into her twirl dress. It was pink with sparkles sprinkled all over it. She then pulled on her white skates before going out to Lepedina. "I've never skated on this ice," Gabriella admitted. Gabriella was a junior, but she never actually got to skate on this ice. The rink was better, more private from the outside world. But she needed to get her mind off of Troy and really, the only way that would be is if she skated.

Lepedina's twirl dress was baby blue with a flower embedded on the front of the right strap. Her short hair fell to her shoulders and a small sum of glitter was placed on her cheeks. Gabriella grinned and skated onto the ice. It felt weird, the ice was thin a bit.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Gabriella questioned, looking at the almost transparent ice. Lepedina shrugged. "It snowed last week and the water froze, it should be."

Gabriella nodded hesitantly before skating off in a backwards swizzle. She jumped into a sit spin before twirling on one foot. She stood up straight and went immediately into lay back spin. She put her arms and shoulders backwards and bent backwards to form a curve. Lepedina watched from the side, impressed. "Wow," Lepedina called out. Gabriella stroked before doing a forward swizzle towards Lepedina. She did a snowplow to stop. "How'd you do a sit spin? I still can't do that without falling," Lepedina said.

Gabriella smiled. "It's easy. You just need concentration and balance."

There were claps behind them and both turned around. Gabriella glowered as she saw who they were.

The girls' hockey team.

"Very impressive," Lindy Green, captain, stated, dropping her hands. She grinned. "How you doin', Gabi?"

"Don't call me that," Gabriella snarled. Her finger nails were drilling harshly into her palm.

The figure skaters and girls' hockey team were enemies. No one knew why except that the girls' hockey gets on the figure skaters nerves. The only person who didn't really talk or be mean was Taylor McKesie. She was in most of Gabriella's classes, which were mostly honor classes. She wasn't as mean as her team.

"Sure, Gabi," Lindy said, just to piss her off. Gabriella crossed her arms and raised her head up high. "What do you want?"

"Not much," Opal, Lindy's best friend said. "Just that we saw you talking to Troy Bolton."

Lepedina looked surprised.

"So?" Gabriella questioned. What was so wrong about talking to Troy Bolton?

"So," Lindy went on. "Honey, he's taken."

Gabriella was silent for a moment before she laughed. Like, really, really laughed. Attention was drawn to her and she stopped, clutching her stomach. "Oh, my God," she said, covering her mouth. "Look, I don't like Troy Bolton. And I never will. He's just obnoxious and a stalker. Don't worry, you can toy with him all you want."

Lindy narrowed her eyes. "Really?" When Gabriella nodded her eyebrows raised. "Wow, okay, well we'll be going." They all glanced at each other before marching off. Gabriella shook her head and turned to Lepedina. She was smirking. "What?" Gabriella questioned, letting her hair go from its bun.

"Troy Bolton? Seriously, Gabriella? He doesn't seem right for you."

"I know. I don't even like him anyway." She shook her head. "Anyway, let's go skate." When Gabriella was about to go off, Lepedina held her back. Gabriella looked at her bemusedly. "What?"

"Don't you ever do anything other than skating?" Lepedina asked. Gabriella frowned and shook her head. "No."

"What about dancing or singing," Lepedina suggested. Gabriella's frown remained on her face. She had thought Lepedina was different. "Look, I have to go," Gabriella said, gathering her stuff.

"Okay, well I had fun. Bye, Gabriella."

Gabriella simply waved before striding off into the restrooms.

**...FD...**

"Dude, I so got that!" Troy exclaimed, laughing. Chad shook his head and took off his helmet. "Yeah, the net is fifty feet away from me when I'm the goalie," he said. Troy rolled his eyes and he stride towards the benches. He sat down and took off his skates.

"So, I saw you with that brunette chick at lunch the other day," Jason said, sitting down as well. "Got a girlfriend, Bolton?"

Troy shook his head and ran a slightly bruised hand through his jungle hair. "I just met her yesterday, how could I possibly be dating her?"

"Who was she then?"

"Just some girl I met when you sent me away. She's a twirl girl and doesn't like me too much."

"What's her name?"

"Gabriella Montez."

"Oh, I know her," Chad said, standing up once he finished with his gear. "Taylor knows her. She's in a bunch of Taylor's honor's classes and hardly ever comes out of her room or leaves the rink. Some people say she's a loner."

"She's not," Troy said, defensive. Chad quirked an eyebrow and raised his hands up. "Okay, chill. I didn't say I said it. Just some other people."

"Well—" His sentence was cut off as the double doors of the rink opened. Light flashed in before a figure stepped through. Troy nearly fell out of his seat standing.

It was Gabriella.

"Gabriella?"

"She's hot," Jason said, eying the girl.

"I called dibs," Troy blurted out. Chad and Jason looked to him, snickering. "I mean—you guys have girlfriends, and, um, yeah. She's, yeah..."

"Sorry to interrupt," Gabriella said, walking over to them. She wasn't in her skates. "But, can I sit here for a while, please? I don't have anywhere else to go?"

"No ice skating?" Chad questioned and Gabriella's tawny brown eyes flickered to him. She shook her head. "Okay, well I guess you can stay in here. Come on, Jason, let's go...um, go do that thing we did before we came here."

"What thing?" Jason wondered. "I wanna stay—ow! Why did you kick me, you jackass?"

"Dude, let's go," Chad demanded, pulling him up and out the rink. Troy stood where he was, nervously scratching the back of his head. Gabriella nodded and grabbed her sleeves of her jacket. She awkwardly sat down on the bench where Troy had been sitting. Troy sat down, too.

"So, didn't have anywhere to go?" She shook her head, avoiding eye contact. She had hoped he wasn't in here when she arrived. Or that other boy. Or any boy for that matter, but she couldn't just leave when she entered. How stupid would she have looked? "What about your dorm or..."

"My roommate is a pain in the butt," she answered. "Those ice hockey girls are bitches and my friend—well, skate mate, I suppose, isn't what I think she is. So, I have no where to go."

"Well, stay here all you want. I can keep you company—"

"You really don't have to," she interrupted quickly and harshly. Troy was taken aback. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair again. "Gabriella...Why don't you like me?"

Gabriella sighed as well, tangling her fingers in her hair. "I don't not like you," she said. "But I...got to go. I'll see you later." She went to stand.

"Wait, Gabriella, please stay," Troy begged. Gabriella looked at him. "Please? We don't have to discuss that. i just wanna talk to you."

Gabriella nodded hesitantly and sat down just as slow. She dropped her bag between her legs and turned her head from Troy, not wanting to look at him. "Okay, what do you want to talk about?" she asked briefly after.

"How about we get to know each other," he offered. When Gabriella nodded, he went on. "Okay, so what's your favorite color?"

"Purple," she said, picking at her bag. "My dress for the competition is purple. What about you?"

"I don't have one. But I guess my top favorite is purple."

Gabriella turned to him, an amused smile on her face. "Purple? Seriously? Are you gay or something?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "No, I just like it. Purple is just a sensual color and it makes me feel intune with my divine purpose of life," he answered truthfully. Gabriella looked at him for a moment before nodding. "That's nice," she said softly. Then, softer, "Next question?"

"Where would you most likely want to go in your life. Not college wise, but in general. Like a vacation or where you live or something like that."

"I always wanted to go to New York," she answered. "Its arts are amazing. But I would travel around the world, I guess, if I do go into the Olympics. What about you?"

"Well, I would go back to my hometown. Albuquerque, New Mexico. It's where I grew up, where I found my purpose of playing hockey. And it was the first time I destroyed a gnome by playing street hockey." Gabriella giggled at the end and Troy chuckled, deciding he liked her giggle.

"Well, I was born in Spain," she said and Troy looked surprised. "My mom got pregnant with me by surprise while she was touring the world, getting ready for the Olympics. She didn't say I was a mistake, but I kind of feel like one, you know. She never got to fulfill her dream because of me. And she never tried after because she wanted me to do it. I got settled into ice skating when I was three. She brought me skates and took me skating during the winter. Even during the summer and other months we went to local rinks, skating inside. My dad would get mad because she was hogging me. She wasn't letting him spend time with me. He wanted to teach me how to sing and play some instruments. My mom said it was silly. She said I was an ice skater, not some stupid musician. My dad left for a while then came back. Mom had missed him so much so she let him take me to a few lessons. Then my brother Angel was born ten years ago. Dad went to him when he was four while mom left to me. It's been like that. Angel never really saw much of Mom while I never really saw much of Dad. Our family was growing apart so badly. I wondered whats would happen if this ice skating and music feud never began. If my parents weren't into both." Gabriella let out a breath after she finished. Here she was, sitting next to a perfect stranger, telling him most of her life. She would never be so open, but Troy made her feel...better.

"Wow." Troy let out a breath of his own. "Wow, that was... something. I'm sorry—"

"Don't say you're sorry," Gabriella pleaded. "Just get onto the next question."

"Actually, how about we do something else."

"Something else?"

"Like skate. I have my equipment, you have yours. Let's skate."

Gabriella almost chocked on her laughter. "And what do you suppose we do? Plies and and Grandes? Or are we going to play hockey?"

Troy grinned and stood. "Both," he offered. Gabriella eyed his hand. "Oh, come on, Gabriella. Just for a bit. I'll tell you what, I'll do your little figure skating-ballet exercises and learn a move or two and then you play hockey with me. Deal?"

Hesitantly, Gabriella nodded and stood up with the help of Troy. "Deal."

**...FD...**

"You're...getting there," Gabriella said, snickering. Troy had changed into some leotards and tights they had brought(With protest from Troy, of course) and Gabriella had changed into her dress. They were working on plies and Troy was...well, getting there, like Gabriella said.

"You're feet aren't positioned right," Gabriella pointed out. "Look, watch me." Gabriella went and stood in front of him. She held onto the barre. "Your feet are supposed to be horizontal, making a straight one hundred-eighty degree line. That's called first position. Hold your arms out in second position—good. Then you slowly squat down." Gabriella turned her head to check his work. She smirked. He looked completely ridiculous.

"Hey, don't laugh," Troy said. "This is not funny. I look gay."

"Boys do this, too, moron."

"Not hockey boys," he insisted. "Can we play hockey now?" Gabriella opened her mouth to protest, but Troy stopped her. "Please?"

Gabriella's shoulders slumped. "Fine," she muttered. "But only for a bit. And if I get injured—"

"I'll be there when you fall," Troy promised, standing up straight.

"Okay."

**...FD...**

"Troy!" Gabriella squealed, slipping. Troy went to catch her before she could hit the ice. "I got you," he reassured her. "It's just as easy as your skates. I mean, just a bit bigger, but still the same."

"Just a _bit _bigger? Troy, this is an extra-large shirt and these shoulder pads aren't helping. And this helmet smells like a donkey's butt. And I can hardly fit it! How is this the same as a simple ice dress and skates? I look horrible!"

"You look fine," he told her softly. "I'll go easy on you. Now, go skate." Troy let go and Gabriella, wobbly, skated off.

"Troy..."

"I'm right behind you," he said. "Now, I'm goalie. You have to try and get this puck past me, okay?" When Gabriella nodded, Troy out the puck by her stick and skated up to the net. "Hit the ball with the bottom edge of the stick. It'll get you a better shot."

"Okay," Gabriella said. She swung the hockey stick back a little before thrusting it forward. The bottom edge struck the puck and it flew towards the net. Troy swung out his stick and stopped it.

"That's not fair," Gabriella called out, crossing her arms. Troy laughed and pulled off his helmet. "Wanna be goalie?"

"No, I'm going to beat you." Troy shrugged and hit her back the puck. Gabriella stopped it before doing another swing and thrusting the stick forward, making it fly towards the net. Troy stopped it again.

And the next time.

_And _the time after that.

_And_ the time after that.

_And_ for the rest of the game until twenty hits.

"I give up," Gabriella said, throwing her hands up in the air. "This is by far the most annoying game I have ever played."

"You just need practice."

"What I need are my skates. I'm changing." Gabriella, still not balanced, went towards the benches. She was almost there when her skate got stuck in the other, causing her to catapult forward. Troy quickly went to her and caught her before she could fall. "Gabriella, you okay?" he questioned. She nodded meekly before standing straight and turning in his arms. She was met by his face only centimeters apart. She gasped.

"I—uh..." The hot warmth of his breath fell onto her skin and sent shivers vibrating through her body. Troy saw her quiver and he quickly wrapped his arms around her small body. "I—I'm fine," she said, moving out of his grasp. "I'm going to go change now." She quickly left the rink before Troy could protest. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Look who's getting cozy with the wrong girl."

Troy turned, getting a surprise.

* * *

**What did you think of this chapter? And what do you think the surprise is? Let me give you a hint, it is _not_ pleasant. Hope you review! Oh, and sorry if there are any mistakes. I don't have enough time to edit and what not.  
**

**Thanks!-Brittany**


	3. Feelings of Gabriella

_**"Figure Dreams**_"

**Summary: Gabriella Montez was a Figure Skater. No one would deny it, no one could persuade her against it. Figure Skating was her life. Which meant, nothing would get in her way of becoming a professional and one day skating the ice of the Olympics. Not even if it meant true love was out of her picture.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING except the plot and characters who don't show up in High School Musical. **

**Thanks for reviewing. **

Troy's body reared back as the blow of Trevor's fist hit the side of his face. He stumbled on his skates before tumbling down and onto the hard ice. A light groan escaped his lips before he looked up at Trevor and his 'gang'. His cheek was hurting, pounding as if someone had hit him with a hammer. Trevor shook the hand that hit Troy's face, obviously affected by the blow as well.

"What the hell is your problem, McNeil?" Troy almost shouted. He stood up and wavered for a bit before he regained his balance.

"I told you," Trevor said. "to stay away from her, didn't I?"

"No, I don't think you did. Plus, even if you did I wouldn't listen. How about you stay away from her?"

"How about, 'no'?" Trevor offered. "Or, how about I kick your ass." Trevor raised his fist again and it thrusted forward into Troy's face. Troy, taken aback by another blow, fell backwards automatically and hit the hard ice again. Trevor swung his leg back and brought it forward, hitting Troy's rib. Troy gasped as the wind rolled out of him.

"Not so tough now, Bolton?"

"Troy, are we—" Trevor looked up as Gabriella exited the locker rooms and stepped out onto the rink. She was in her casual clothing again. Her mouth hung open wide in shock. Troy was on the floor, his body stiff and not moving. She looked up at Trevor and felt a wave of terror shoot through her. "What did you do to him?" she gasped.

Trevor opened and closed his fingers, trying to ease the pain. Blood was smeared lightly on his knuckles and blood was stained and ripping from and on Troy's nose. Gabriella flinched. "He's fine," Trevor insisted, smirking. "Get up, Bolton. Fight like a hockey player."

Gabriella bit her lip, fighting the urge to run over. Were they fighting over her?

Troy groaned lowly and turned over so he was on his back. "Bolton," Trevor spat. He grabbed Troy's shirt and yanked him up fiercely. Troy wavered a bit before catching his balance. "You want to fight? Fine, but don't die." Troy brought his fist up and hit Trevor's chin, sending him all over. First he went backwards then turned and fell loudly onto his side. But Trevor seemed hardly fazed. He stood right back up and threw a punch at Troy. Gabriella felt a stab in her chest.

"That's all you got?" Troy questioned before punching Trevor in the gut then tackling him down. His fists went up and down on Trevor's face, battering it up quickly. "Stop!" Gabriella called fiercely, finally wanting it all to come to an end. She wasn't a fan of violence. Her feet were pelting at the ground as she ran over to them.

Trevor and Troy had ignored her and Trevor pushed Troy off of him. Trevor took the chance to punch Troy repeatably, copying Troy's motion. Okay, that was enough. "_Cut it out_!" Gabriella's voice echoed around the rink and they all stared at her. She turned to Troy. "If you're going to fight over me then I don't want to be your friend anymore." Angrily, she gathered her stuff and left the rink. Trevor smirked and got off of Troy, wiping and cracking his knuckles.

"Idiot," Troy said, getting up as well. "I would literally beat the shit out of you, but I'm going to go after her."

Troy had just made it out, still putting on his sneaker, when Gabriella was hurriedly walking around a corner. "Gabriella!" he called. "Please, wait up." He rounded the corner just as he finished putting on his shoe. He then sprinted after Gabriella, stopping her. "Gabriella, please let me explain."

"What the hell is there to explain, Troy? Why were you even fighting about me? You both hardly know me."

"And I'd like to change that," Troy admitted. "But, look, Trevor came in after you left to change and punched me. I should've walked away, I know that, but I didn't. And if you just give me one more chance, I know this can work." Troy let out a breath. Gabriella bit her lip, fighting her two choices. Troy was nice to her. She couldn't get him out of her head, even after only three days. "I—I guess it can work." Troy's eyes lit up and without thinking he pulled Gabriella into a hug. Gabriella relaxed in his arms, her mind not going to what position they are in, but how warm and inviting his arms were. They wrapped tightly around her small body and Gabriella wanted nothing but to melt in them. They sure were hot enough.

To her disappointment, Troy let go of her and pulled away. His hands rested on her shoulder and just that little touch, even through two layers of clothing, shivered Gabriella to the pit of her stomach. She had never felt this way. She supposed she could like Troy, like, like him like him, but wasn't it too soon? They had just met and hardly know anything about each other.

But who said liking someone had a time to start and to end?

"Are you cold?" Troy questioned her. Gabriella shook her head and wrapped her arms around herself to covering the obvious shaking. "No, I'm fine. Do you wanna go on a walk or something?" She looked up at him through the soft bangs of her black hair with brown highlights. Troy grinned and nodded. "Yeah, that'd be great. Can we drop our stuff off though and can I change?"

"Yes, but my dorm is right around the corner. You can change and leave your stuff there."

**...FD...**

Gabriella opened and closed her hands again and again. They were sweating terribly. She never had a boy in her dorm before. And back home, she never had a boy in her room, much less her house. It was weird, like she was sneaking him in here. Which she was. Boys weren't allowed in the girls dormitory and vice versa. The good news is that Sharpay isn't here, though.

Troy was taking a shower as his duffel bag lay by Gabriella's bed. She said she would wait patiently but she wanted to get out of here. Sharpay could come back any minute now. She had left a note saying she was going out for a snack.

"Yes, Charles! How many times do I have to say it? Twenty—" Gabriella looked over alarmed at the door.

Or now.

Sharpay was walking in in a different outfit, pink still on it. A girl Gabriella had never saw before was following behind her, holding a clipboard and quickly scribbling things down. She had a petite figure. Her hair tumbled down her back and over her shoulder in a glossy almost red color. Her brown eyes were tracked carefully on what she was writing, but she still managed to stop when Sharpay had stopped without walking into her.

"...no!" Sharpay scowled over the phone. She looked up, just acknowledging Gabriella's presence. "Look, Charles, I have to go. I'll see you in the theater and I will stab you in the neck—that's a_ promise_—if you don't get your ass moving and_ fixing it_!" Sharpay hung her iPhone up and slipped it in her purse. "So, what did you do?" she questioned Gabriella, moving towards her bed.

Gabriella opened her mouth then shut it. The shower was still going on. Sharpay had just noticed that, too. "What's that?" She started moving to the door, but Gabriella got there first. She covered the white oak door. "Uh, just a friend. He—she had to, uh, change because we were going somewhere. And you really should go, I mean," Gabriella cleared her throat. She always was a terrible liar. She had once missed ballet and ice skating practice and lied to her mom. Her mom knew she was lying instantly and Gabriella was forced to get driven by her mom to her practices. It was Hell.

Sharpay raised an eyebrow. "Gabriella, your face is all red. You okay?"

The shower had turned off and Gabriella's panic risen when she heard Troy's singing voice. Sharpay's face creased with confusion. "Gabriella? That's a..." Her brown eyes perked open wide and she looked at Gabriella. "Oh, my God! You actually have a boy in our dorm? Wow, I'm impressed." Her shocked open mouth closed into a slow smirk.

"No! It's nothing like that," Gabriella defended. "He needed to change and then we were going to leave. Nothing happened. I'm not like that. I've only known him for three days."

"Sure. Next thing I know is that you'll be having sex and I might walk in on you."

Gabriella's cheeks tinted the brightest shade of pink. "Sharpay," she scowled, then moved away from the door when it gave her a soft push. Troy walked out of the bathroom and Gabriella gasped lightly and her eyes went wide. His waist was covered by the white towel she had given to him leaving him with a bare torso. Water dripped slowly down and off his sculpted body and from his chestnut hair. Troy shook his head and water spluttered everywhere. Some drops landed on her face, but she couldn't move to wipe it off.

Troy looked up and his eyes opened wide in shock. "Oh, shit!" he cursed loudly. He stumbled backwards into the bathroom, almost dropping the towel. His hands were fast to tighten the cloth and shut the door.

"Oh, hell," Sharpay whispered, turning to Gabriella. "Gabriella he is hot. If you don't want him, I will have him." There was a loud bang from the bathroom, rustling of something, a grunt and a thud.

"I'm okay!" Troy yelled from the bathroom.

Sharpay chuckled. "What's his name?"

"Troy Bolton. I met him at dinner two days ago, actually. Then we bumped into each other again at the rink. Then again and now we're here. Anyway, who's she?" Gabriella pointed to the girl behind Sharpay who was currently writing something down. She looked up and smiled a soft cute smile. Gabriella just had to smile back. Don't take this wrong, but this girl was cute. Like a little girl who just received a star for being good.

"This," Sharpay said. "is Lily Collins. She's a new student here at Buxton and is here for the arts of this school. Musicals, drawing, writing. Stuff like that. Miss Alderman suggested that I walk her around and she's been jolting down things ever since. I presume about me, of course."

"Yes," Lily said. "Miss Alderman says your a wonderful student. But I've also been writing about the school. Are boys allowed in your dorm?" Lily turned to Gabriella.

"No, but it's just quick. In fact, we're about to leave." she turned to the door and banged loudly. "Troy, hurry up!"

"I'm coming."

"Well, we're going to go," Sharpay said. "I just wanted to show her our dorm. Toodles, Gabriella!"

Gabriella giggled a bit and waved. "Toodles." When Sharpay and Lily left, Troy came out the bathroom. He had on a simple blue polo shirt with dark skinny jeans. His hair, still a bit wet, fell in his soft eyes that had a cut under it. Gabriella just noticed the other bruises, too. One on his forearm, his nose was red and a purple bruise was right on his chin. "Are you okay?" She quickly moved to him and sat him down on her bed. Slowly she brought her hand up and traced his cuts. "They seem bad," she whispered.

"They don't hurt," Troy said, shuffling in his seat. "Just minor cuts." Gabriella continued to trace his cuts, loving the feel of his smooth skin under hers. And what if she could just wrap her fingers slowly around his neck and pulled him in, their lips inches apart, then, touching. When they pull away, their foreheads will connect and they would stare deeply in each others eyes, getting lost. Then they would kiss again with more urgency than before. His tongue would graze her bottom lip and she would part her lips, letting his tongue push softly into her mouth, sliding over her teeth, gums and her tongue as well. And then he would pull away ever so slowly, look her in the eye and lean down to her neck. He would give it kisses then find her, sucking on that spot. She would moan and whimper, pulling him close. He would cradle her like a baby and trail kisses up her jawline—

What was she _thinking_? She shouldn't think of him that way.

"Can we go?" Gabriella said, standing. She turned her head away and pressed her cool fingers to her cheeks, trying to cool them down as well. Heat was rushing up to them and she must've looked like an idiot just sitting there blushing for some unknown reason. Her breath hitched in her throat and her heart was drumming loudly in her chest. Troy stood up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sure," she lied. "Let's just go. It's a little too hot in here."

"Really?" He glanced behind him to the air conditioner and fan by the window. And they were both on. Gabriella inwardly groaned. "Let's just go." Troy grabbed his hoodie and shrugged it on before trailing after Gabriella. "So, where are we going? Unless you're going to kidnap me and try and kill me."

Gabriella giggled and shook her head. She was glad she wasn't practicing. "No, stupid. I just want to take you somewhere. C'mon." She grabbed his hand hesitantly. Her heart still hadn't slowed down and her cheeks still seemed to be on fire. And just that touch made it more effective.

"It's a place I found while wandering around here my first day. I never actually brought anyone here so consider yourself lucky." She sent him a smile over her shoulder and Troy smiled back. He gave her hand a squeeze.. "I'm honored."

They stopped their short walk at the beginning of the woods. Trees like arches swarmed the clearing with moss covering them like carpets. Vines wrapped around them, intertwining together like tied shoelaces. The grass failed to grow leaving only murky tracks of foot prints from animals and crumbled leaves and old twigs breaking. The sun seemed to far away as soon as they stepped inside.

The trees were like a roof, covering the sky and sun from everyone who enters. Troy gave Gabriella a sideways glance. "_This_ is your special place?"

"No, it's farther up. Trust me, you'll like it."

Remembering it like the back of her hand, Gabriella maneuvered around many things with Troy in tow. She mumbled directions to herself as they went along and Troy was surprised at how good she could remember everything. And how she would be able to walk in these creepy woods when any other girl would be afraid.

"How can you re—"

"Shh," she said quietly. She stopped and Troy did, too. he followed her gaze to a small twig cavern. A ball of gray black was tucked neatly into the twigs and Troy recognized it as a raccoon. "That's Harry," she whispered. "The raccoon I always run into. He had this thing wrapped around his neck and I saved him. He was minutes away from dying. He's been my secret pet ever since I found this place. I haven't been here for a while and he's probably hungry. I usually take him to the lake." Gabriella dug into her pocket and pulled out a big ball of aluma-foil. Quietly and slowly she opened it and little bread pieces, an apple slice, a sandwich and some raisins were stashed in it. The raccoon perked up at the sound, but also the smell of the bologna sandwich. Troy's nose crinkled. He hated bologna.

"Here, Harry," Gabriella urged, holding out the food. The raccoon didn't hesitate. He quickly ran to it and Gabriella placed it down. She moved away as soon as he started to eat. "He's still wild. I can't get too close. Anyway, let's go."

They were off down the road of twigs and murky foot prints and dirt. But it ended quickly. A light sown from a top of the trees and the smell of fresh water filled Troy's nose. Gabriella moved two big leaves before stepping out into the light. The grass was fresh here, too. Tall and green. Flowers bloomed with roses and daises and lilies. Water was rushing down the lake with fish swimming happily.

"Wow," Troy said. "Who knew this place would be in _that_?" He jerked his thumb towards the forest.

"I did," Gabriella said with a cheeky smile. Troy chuckled and peered around. "Man, this place is incredible." He then looked at her. "And I am really glad I was the one to come here with you first."

"Good, because I come here for peace and now you know where it is. Look." She reached up. Her fingers brushed along the think branches of a willow tree before she pulled down a rolled up paper. She opened it and showed it to Troy. "Wow," he gasped. It was a skillfully drawn picture of the scene they were in. The water, the grass, the sky and sun, the trees—everything. And it was all perfect. "It's beautiful."

"You can have it," she blurted out. Her eyes went wide. "I mean, if you want, You don't have to have it, I understand. It's just that—" Her eyes seemed to have grown larger when Troy placed his index finger on her lips to silence her. He cocked his head to the side with a grin. "I'd love to have it. Thanks."

"You're welcome," she breathed.

"What can't you do?" Troy asked her, sitting down on the moss covered rock. "You can draw, dance, ice skate. Is there anything more?"

"No, I'm not great at all. I mean, I can sing, I guess, but...I don't know."

"Can I hear?"

Gabriella looked at him for a moment. She swallowed and shook her head. "I'll sing when the time is right," she said. "But anyway, let's dive." Troy drew her a confused look. "In the water," she concluded. "Let's dive in the water. It's clean, I promise. I do it all the time." She stood up and fixed her top. She had also changed, getting ready for their trip. She had changed into a simple purple tank top and white shorts. She stood by the edge of the water, getting ready to jump. When she looked at Troy, her mouth hung open slightly.

His torso was dry now, but it was still amazing. He was lifting his shirt over his body and when he threw the shirt off finally and flung it, Gabriella breathe din the fresh air. His skin gleamed with the sun, mixing in with the setting sun. "Ready?"

Gabriella snapped out of her thoughts and nodded, flushed. "Yeah, yeah. Let's go."

They dived in at the same time, the same speed. Their bodies curved together as they dipped into the water. Gabriella felt the water push onto her bare arms and legs. When she resurfaced, her body shook with coldness. Troy came up a second later, shaking his head to erase water drops.

"Hey!" Gabriella called. "Stop doing that. I have enough water on me now."

Troy chuckled. "Stop doing what? This?" He shook his head again and Gabriella squealed.

"Bolton, I'm serious."

"Me as well, Montez." Again he shook his head.

"Fine," Gabriella tempted. "Two can play at that." She flung her hands and the water flung onto Troy, splashing him. She laughed at his baffled face. "That wasn't nice," he said, pouting."

"Life isn't nice, either," she pointed out, splashing him again. Troy spitted out water and gave her a fake death glare. "Fine. wanna play that game?" Troy disappeared under the water and Gabriella's eyes went wide. She was about to swim away when her feet were tugged, pulling her down into the water. She opened her eyes under the coolness to see a blurry version of Troy. He was grinning, moving his hands in spirals. Gabriella laughed somehow under the water then resurfaced, same as Troy.

"Now who's the mean one?" Gabriella accused, nudging him then splashing his face.

"You still are. Therefore, I must dunk you." Troy grabbed Gabriella's waist and lifted her body up out of the water. Gabriella squealed and gasped at the same time. No, it wasn't cold, but Troy sent shockwaves of heat through her. He dropped her into the water and Gabriella laughed as the water lapped over her.

"Oh, God!" she gasped, coming back up for the third time. "You are the most arrogant, annoying, cheeky, but cute, person I've ever met. In fact, I'm leaving." She started swimming away, but Troy went after her, encasing her in his arms. Gabriella tried to wiggle out of his arms, but he wouldn't let go. She settled for relaxing instead and Troy dipped her into the water. Her waist up lay on the water held up by Troy. She felt light as a feather and as if she were lying on a cloud.

He swung her body around slowly and Gabriella closed her eyes.

Yes, she was definitely glad she'd missed practice.

* * *

**_Not as long as my others, but it's okay, right? I hope you enjoy. I guess this chapter was a scene into Gabriella's feelings for Troy. Next will be Troy's feelings for Gabriella. I guess they are pretty similar. Please review! _**

**_Brittany!-Thanks_**


	4. Date Or No Date?

_**"Figure Dreams**_"—

**Summary: Gabriella Montez was a Figure Skater. No one would deny it, no one could persuade her against it. Figure Skating was her life. Which meant, nothing would get in her way of becoming a professional and one day skating the ice of the Olympics. Not even if it meant true love was out of her picture.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING except the plot and characters who don't show up in High School Musical. **

**OH, AND I KNOW I SAID GABRIELLA AND MICHELLE KWAN WOULD BE PRACTICING UNTIL A WEEK HAS PASSED, BUT FOR THIS CHAPTER, I NEED TO CHANGE THAT TO ONE DAY.  
**

Troy pushed himself out of the water with his bulky arms and landed on the soft bed of grass. His eyes wandered out to the lake where Gabriella was still swimming skillfully. She can skate, draw, sing and swim. What more can she do?

She was doing a backstroke. Her arms were gliding with the wind, lifting and falling in pattern. Troy's lips twitched into a smile as she stopped her actions and ran both hands over her eyes and hair.

Her eyes caught his and she smiled back.

"Why'd you get out?" she questioned as she made her way over. She hoisted her own self up and plopped down next to him, her muscles tired and feeling like jello.

Troy shrugged one shoulder. "It's getting late." He tilted his head back and looked up at the night sky full of stars and a big, round moon that shined a single spot light on the lake.

"Yeah. Let's go."

Troy grabbed his shirt as they stood and started down the path leaving the lake.

**FD...**

"You are out of your mind," Troy accused Gabriella, pointing a finger at her. "You can't compare that stupid movie _Halloween_ to _Insidious_. Insidious is freaking scary. I'm not scared of movies, but I'm scared that red faced, black striped thing with a bad hair day will try and take over my body."

"Insidious is too scary," Gabriella said lowly. "And I would literally pee my pants if I see it. Sharpay went and watched it and said she ran out of it and went to watch _Rango_ so she could find her_ inner peace_."

Troy laughed and shook his head. "Well, how about you watch it with me. Friday night at eight. And I'll protect you from any demon that tries and take over your body in pictures or in your sleep."

Gabriella looked up at him, her heart beating loudly and her fingers tingling with coldness. Had he just asked her out on a date?

"Yes," she said. "Of course. But if I get too scared, I might break your hand clutching it tightly."

Troy chuckled and slipped his hand through hers. "Don't worry, I was there for my sisters pregnancy."

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah. She's almost twenty-five. She had a baby boy two years ago and I was there helping her through because her husband passed out when he saw the head of the baby."

Gabriella bit back a laugh. "That's...funny."

"You should have heard her yelling for him to get up." He shook his head, smiling cutely. Gabriella giggled and stopped as they reached the girls' dormitory. "Okay, well, I'll see you tomorrow, Troy. You better not tell anyone about my secret place." She pointed a finger at him. Troy chuckled and grabbed the finger, pulling it down to her side. "I promise I won't. See you tomorrow, Gabriella."

"Bye."

He walked off and soon as he was out of sight, Gabriella turned and walked into the building.

Her dorm room's light was on.

Sharpay was sat on her bed, scrolling furiously down a page on Microsoft Word.

"Sharpay?"

"Oh, God, this is frustrating! I am seriously about to shoot this computer! Gabriella, help me," she cried, banging her fist on the screen. Gabriella rushed over and pried Sharpay's fist away from the screen. "Whoa, I need this for homework as well, Sharpay. What's wrong?"

"The stupid ass computer ate my history essay! And it's due tomorrow!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and pressed the keys Z and Ctrl at the same time. The screen filled up with highlighted words. Gabriella leaned back on her heels and stared down at Sharpay who was staring shocked at the computer. "Yes, Sharpay, it's magic."

"That is so cool," she muttered, then turned around in the desk chair. "So, where were you and Troy Boy all these hours? I was starting to think he tried to kidnap you."

"Troy wouldn't even dare," Gabriella told her. "And we just went somewhere special to me. And no, I won't tell you what it is."

"Oh, come on, I've known you for three years and he's know you for three days. I would think I would at least be able to know." Gabriella sat down on her bed and flung herself backwards so she was lying down. "Well, I showed you my singing and I showed Troy my secret place. I haven't showed him my singing yet."

"Yet," Sharpay said, saving then coming up and flopping on her own bed. "You haven't told him _yet_. That means you'll tell him soon."

Gabriella rolled her eyes then rolled and rolled over so she could turn her lamp off. "Goodnight, Sharpay."

Sharpay grinned. "Night, Gabriella."

**FD...**

Gabriella had said she would see Troy today, but she had just remembered something.

She hadn't been in practice yesterday.

Maybe the rink was still closed.

Gabriella quickly ran out of the bathroom in a black off-shoulder tee and black skinny jeans. She was rushing around the room, looking for some shoes. Sharpay watched in amusement as she leaned back on her forearms. Gabriella had her shoes on.

"Hey, Gabriella, would it help if I say you already have your shoes on?"

Gabriella stopped in her tracks and peered down at her feet. Her feet were placed securely into her black gladiator sandals. She cursed under her breath before running off to grab her duffel bag. "I'll be back soon," she told Sharpay. "If Troy comes by, tell him I'll be back...soon." She threw a lopsided smile towards Sharpay before finally dashing out of the dorm room.

Sharpay raised her eyebrows and shook her head.

**FD...**

"Mrs. Herb, I'm here," Gabriella announced as she entered the now open rink with her dress and skates on. Everyone stopped skating and looked to her. Mrs. Herb looked up, her brown eyes flaring with rage. Michelle Kwan was working with Nancy Ginger and Shelby Cross. Gabriella's mouth open wide in shock.

"Gabriella, how nice of you to finally join us," Mrs. Herb said, walking slowly over to Gabriella. Gabriella nodded and swallowed. "Sorry I'm late— "

"Late?" Mrs. Herb questioned, her eyebrows lifting. "Oh, no, dear, you missed a practice and a half. That's almost ten hours, Gabriella. Ten hours of hard training and you are extremely behind. And, you left Miss Kwan with no one. I had to persuade her to stay. Do you know how long it took me to set up for her to coach you? I think not. And then you treat it like this? Gabriella, I am shocked."

"I'm so sorry," Gabriella apologized.

"What could have been so important to miss out, Gabriella?"

Gabriella sucked in a breath. Mrs. Herb was sure to tell her mom if Gabriella told Mrs. Herb. Then things would get...bad.

"I was just...out," she answered truthfully.

"Out?" Her coach raised her eyebrows in shock. "Gabriella, I won't tolerate that answer."

"Well, you see, I kind of met this boy— "

Mrs. Herb held up a hand and her eyes closed. When they opened, Gabriella saw that flare of disappointment in them. "You aren't supposed to, Gabriella. Your mother won't put up with it."

"She doesn't need to know." Gabriella sighed. "It's not what you think, okay? We're just friends and we were hanging out and I lost time. Mrs. Herb, I'm so sorry. Please, just don't tell my mom. Give me one more chance. _One_. And if I blow it, you can tell her anything you want."

Mrs. Herb nodded once. "Very well, then. I'll give you one chance. After that, I will take no explanations or excuses. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." Gabriella nodded. Mrs. Herb smiled. "Great. Now come along. Miss Kwan can't wait another second."

Gabriella nodded again and skated over to Michelle. "Miss Kwan, look who I have here."

Michelle gazed up, but she didn't smile. Gabriella's heart deflated just a bit. "Oh, Gabriella. Nice of you to finally show up."

"I had something really important to do," she insisted.

Nancy shook her head. "Yeah, and that important thing is Troy Bolton, I assume?"

"Well...yes. But, I just...I'm sorry, Michelle. I really am. I promise never to do it again."

"I hope you can keep a promise," Michelle said. "Because I won't give you another chance if you break this one." A smile broke out onto her lips. "Now, how about we get these lessons on the road, hm?"

"Girls, you all did wonderful," Mrs. Herb announced. "I will see you tomorrow. Eat healthy and sleep well."

Everyone quickly skated to the locker rooms, leaving Gabriella, Michelle and Mrs. Herb alone.

"So, let me see you do your own style, Gabriella," Michelle said. "Something original."

Gabriella nodded and sucked her chest in, held her head high and spread her arms a bit. She started with a backwards stroke then turned and lifted one leg off the ice. Her arms went out further so she would look like a bird gliding freely into the air. The wisp of black curls that fell loose fell lightly over her eyes a were blowing with the wind she had built up.

"Good," Michelle called out.

Gabriella smiled and leaned forward before she did a jump and twisted her body in the air. She landed cleanly on both skates then twirled numerous times. Her silky dress brushed up against her leg as her body continued to twirl quickly into circles. She stopped on the edges of her skates then did an easy lutz jump.

Her body leaned forward after the trick and she glided like that all the way to her coaches. She stopped on a snow plow.

Michelle and Mrs. Herb clapped. "You're very lucky you're good, Gabriella," Michelle said. "I wouldn't be surprised if the Olympics would take you now, actually."

"Yes, very impressive."

Gabriella let out a breath. "Thanks."

"Now, I will call out tricks and you will do them each. I will rate from one to ten and if you get ten, you move on."

**FD...**

Troy quickly walked to the two red doors that led to the ice skating rink. Sharpay had told him Gabriella had left to the skating rink. After that, it didn't even take him two seconds to say thank you and rush out to the rink.

But now he was reluctant.

He'd never been in the ice skating rink before. Only where the boys and girls played hockey. And what if someone saw him? Walking into the ice skating rink. Troy Bolton, hockey player legend.

Troy shook his head and pushed through the doors, hearing the scraps of skates gliding against the ice and the sound of clapping. Troy peeked his head in and his breath caught in his throat as he saw Gabriella.

Her body was curved all the way backwards. Like, her head was almost touching the back of her skates, as she glided through the ice. She then brought herself up and bent forward, tucking herself into a ball. She let out a leg as she was in a sitting position and skating on one leg. Troy's mouth opened in shock and a gasp rolled out of his lips.

"Excuse me, may I help you?"

Troy looked to two woman standing by, watching Gabriella.

"Oh, no, I— "

The three jumped at a loud noise and a squeal.

All three pairs of eyes adverted to Gabriella. She was on her back, her chest heaving up and down. Her eyes were closed and her long, spiky eyelashes rested on her strong cheekbones.

"Gabriella?"

Troy bolted through the door and was at her side in the next second. He placed a warm hand on her arm. "Are you okay?"

Her eyes came open and she was met by the most precious blue eyes she's ever seen. They had a hint of worry in them as they searched her own eyes. "Gabriella?" he said again.

"I'm fine," she muttered and pushed herself up. With the help of Troy, she was on her feet. "I was just startled." Her eyes moved to Troy. She leaned in close to him and whispered, "What the hell are you doing here?"

His lips curled softly into a smile. "I wanted to see you. You said we'd be hanging out," he reminded her. "So, I came here."

"But you aren't supposed to be here, Troy. This is private practice. And you're supposed to be in class right now."

"Maybe I can ask if I can watch?" he suggested hopefully.

"Troy—"

"So, this is the Troy Bolton you've been hanging out with, Gabriella?" Mrs. Herb questioned, walking over to them. Gabriella turned to her and nodded. "Yes, this is Troy Bolton. But really he was just asking a question about our homework." Gabriella turned to him and glared, hoping he'd get her message.

His eyes narrowed. "Actually, I came here to watch Gabriella. By what I hear, she's the best skater here in Buxton."

"Ah, yes, she is brilliant, isn't she?" Mrs. Herb grinned. "How about you take a seat, Troy. You can help rate Gabriella with her figure skating." Mrs. Herb gave him a smile and troy returned it. He also flashed a smile at Gabriella and winked. Gabriella's heart rate picked up quickly.

Once Troy was sat down, Mrs. Herb went back over to Michelle Kwan and they started again.

"Okay, Gabriella, I need you to do four laps around the rink, a trick after every lap, okay?" Michell Kwan told her.

Gabriella nodded, sucked in a breath then glided around the rink.

As her muscles pumped and the wind pushed gleefully on her face, arms and legs, Gabriella grinned. When she was stressed skating seemed to be the only thing to calm her down.

The first lap was coming to a finish. Gabriella quickly hunched her body over before spinning quickly. The three people accompanying her clapped.

After the laps were done, Gabriella's program was up. Mrs. Herb turned on the stereo to _Carmen_, a song Michelle Kwan skated to when she competed in the Olympics. Gabriella's muscles were on, but they were relaxed too. Her body glided and moved with the soft and upbeat tempo of the song. Troy watched with great interest. He wanted to pop on a pair of skates and skate with her again. How girl it may sound, it was true.

"Absolutely amazing," Michelle Kwan quipped happily. "I got perfect sixes, but I give you more than that, Gabriella. Well done."

"Thank you so much."

"Well, I guess that is it for today," Mrs. Herb announced. "You did a wonderful job. When the championships come, you'll be sure to win."

"I hope so," Gabriella breathed. "Is it okay if I stay a little longer?"

"By all means, yes," Mrs. Herb said. "But make sure to lock up. And don't miss class, either."

"I won't. Bye."

When they were gone, Gabriella turned to Troy, her eyes burning holes into him. He was smirking sheepishly and humor lingered his eyes. "Do you know the meaning private practice?"

"Yes, I do," he clarified. "But I wanted to see you skate. And...I kind of want to skate with you."

"Skate with me? Voluntarily?" Her eyebrows drew up questioningly. Troy nodded and stood. "Yeah, of course. I wasn't kidding, you're amazing. But that's not really the only reason why, either."

"Why else, then?"

Troy opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it abruptly and sighed. "Uh...and, because I wanted to see...how leotards feel again."

Gabriella narrowed her eyes, confused a bit. "Really? I'm not stupid, Troy. No boy wants to slip into leotards. What's wrong?"

Troy looked away, detaching their gaze, then a second later, he turned back to her and grinned. "I think I can show you better than I can tell you." Carefully he moved across the ice and stopped in front of her. He could hear the fast beat of her heart race that mixed in with his. Gently, he grasped her cheeks between his two big hands and Gabriella's eyes fell closed.

"What are you doing?" she whispered softly.

"I'm telling," he said just as softly and leaned down. His lips landed on hers and Gabriella's hands moved on instinct. They moved up his sculpted chest and rested there while Troy's stayed put on her cheeks.

The kiss made her insides churn with excitement and the tips of her fingers tingle with new found want and anticipation.

Her toes curled as she leaned into him for support. Who'd knew a kiss could make a person so giddy and happy?

When they pulled back it seemed like an eternity had passed.

Their panting breaths mingled in with each other and their heart beats were thumping loudly against their chests. Troy opened his eyes the same time Gabriella's did and they stared at each other for a long time.

"That was amazing," Gabriella whispered.

Troy chuckled and caressed her cheek softly with the pad of his thumb. Gabriella leaned into his touch, loving the scorching feeling it shot through her. "You look so cute when you're comfortable," Troy noted and Gabriella's eyes snapped open. A cute pink blush crept across her face and she smiled.

"Thanks...I guess."

A silence flew through the two and Gabriella spoke with confidence. "So, I know the boys usually ask these types of questions, but...would you go on a date with me to see the Celtics and Lakers play at Fenway park?"

"Whoa, you like basketball? Can you play?"

Gabriella shrugged and grinned. "I guess I have too many hidden talents, huh?"

"Man, you are great at everything. Singing, skating, drawing, playing basketball and swimming. Do you ever have any free-time."

"Not much, but I only skate, really. So, um, I'll pick you up at six?"

"How about we meet up? The school forbids the same sex to leave together. Is that good?"

"Yeah, I'll borrow Sharpay's car."

"Okay, see you then. Bye."

Troy turned and Gabriella watched as he left the rink. The doors closed behind him and once he was gone she whispered, "Bye, Troy."

**FD...**

"Oh, my God, I have nothing to wear," Gabriella groaned, falling backwards on her bed. Sharpay sat down on her own bed and sighed. "Would you just throw something on? You have to leave in an hour and you still have hair and make-up to do."

Gabriella sighed and stood up. She pulled out a cute little short strapless silver beaded _Marchesa_ dress. It was a gift from her mom when she won last years Figure Skating Jamm.

Gabriella finished the look with gray Sergio Rossi cage platform t-strap sandal. One twirl in her full-body mirror and she was satisfied.

Next she worked on her hair. She got a flat iron and started to gently and carefully pull it through her hair to flatten it. She never had gotten her hair straight before. It had always been long and wavy. But Troy was different, so she wanted to be different. She went with smoky eyeshadow and light lipstick and blush. Again she checked herself in the mirror and finally was out the bathroom.

"How do I look?"

Sharpay looked up from her play book and when she did, she dropped it. "Ohmigod. You are like, a younger version of Eva Longoria. You look absolutely stunning!"

Gabriella smiled and looked down at herself. "Really? It's not to much?"

"Well, for a basketball game it is, but who gives a damn? He's seriously going to be blown away when he sees you."

"Thanks."

"Now, here are my keys and I want you to show him what he's been missing." Sharpay gave Gabriella shove and Gabriella grinned when the cold air hit her. She probably should've brought a jacket, but it was fine.

The drive to the stadium took almost thirty minutes and when she got there she was a bit disappointed to see Troy not there already. She silently sat on a bench and pulled out her iPod.

He'd be here soon, there was probably just some traffic she'd missed.

_Twenty Minutes..._

Maybe the traffic was_ really_ bad...

_Forty minutes..._

Maybe he couldn't find what he was looking for?

_An hour and a half..._

Gabriella wiped at her eyes and sniffled. He'd be here. He just...something must've came up.

Two hours and thirty minutes.

The game was over. The tickets are wasted. Gabriella's heart felt like it was stabbed a million times over and over again. She stood up slowly and walked quickly to the trashcan and dumped the tickets. It was a little past eight and she was really cold. Wrapping her arms around herself, she slowly started walking to Sharpay's car.

* * *

_Doesn't this chapter seem rushed? That's because it was. Sorry, guys, I know I'm an idiot. And sorry for any grammar mistakes. I bet some of you are mad at Troy and wondering why he hadn't shown for the date. Next chapter will be here soon to see..._

_Thanks!-Brittany_


	5. No Title

**Figure Dreams Chapter 5**

**I really don't like this chapter but enjoy.**

Her heart felt numb and broken. What possible reason could Troy have for setting her up? She had done nothing to him. She had opened her heart for him and what did he do? He broke it.

Gabriella was mad now and when she saw Troy again, she would show him exactly how she felt.

Gabriella stormed into the dorm room. The door shut loudly behind her and Sharpay looked up alarmed. "Oh, no, what happened?" Sharpay immediately sat up and looked at Gabriella. Gabriella ripped her jacket off her body and plopped angrily down on her bed. "Troy. Bolton."

"What did he do?"

A wave of sadness went through her body. She let the tears flow. "He set me up. I sat there for two and a half hours. That was the whole game."

"Well, at least you got fifty percent off on the tickets," Sharpay quipped, trying to cheer her up. Gabriella looked at her and sighed. "I don't care about the damn money, Sharpay. What I care about is love…I'm very sensitive about it. And he just walked out all over my heart, not caring."

"I'm sure he has a perfect explanation," Sharpay said.

"Or maybe he just doesn't like me."

"Talk to him tomorrow," Sharpay said. "Then he'll explain why he didn't show."

"I was planning on it. But I won't like it." Gabriella sighed and lied down. Sharpay cut off the lights and as the night drifted onwards, Gabriella couldn't get to sleep at all until after three AM.

The next day, Gabriella woke up. Thoughts from last night flooded her head and she sighed. Sharpay was already gone for class. Maybe she should fake a major headache and stay in bed all day sulking. But Sharpay wouldn't allow that, of course. She had to talk to Troy; see why he set her up.

Gabriella got out of bed and got into her most comfortable clothes. Then she walked out of the door and was met instantly by Troy. Her body hit his muscular one and she fell back. Her foot tripped over the threshold as she tumbled into the dorm. Toy was falling after her and landed right on her.

"Oh my goodness, you're heavy," Gabriella complained, trying to push him off of her. Troy pushed himself up when Gabriella had no luck.

"I'm sorry," Troy said, bending down and helping her up.

"Oh, yeah? What for? Falling on me or setting me up last night?"

"Both, I guess." Troy sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "Look, I had stuff to do..."

Gabriella held up a hand to stop him. "Wait, you had _stuff to do_? What kind of _stuff_?"

Troy sighed and said, "I don't really think I need to tell you what I do and what I don't do."

Anger boiled all through her body. "Not in general, of course, but you can at least tell me what _stuff _you were doing that was so important to blow off our date!"

"I don't need you to yell at me, Gabriella. If I decided not to tell you something then I think you should respect that decision."

"Respect it? How about you respect my feelings, Troy. I sat in the cold air in a dress for two and a half hours with no jacket on waiting for you. I even wasted two-hundred fifty bucks!" She knew she had said she didn't care about the money, but come to think of it, two-hundred fifty _is_ a lot to be wasted on nothing.

"I didn't tell you to wait for me. You could've gone home."

"I could've gone home?" Gabriella laughed sarcastically. "Sure, I could've gone home, but you could've called me or something to notify me that you weren't going to be showing up for _our_ date."

"Look, Gabriella, I really don't feel like having this conversation. I came here to apologize and I really don't think you should just yell at me like that."

Tears stung her eyes. "You're right, Troy. I should've just done this." Gabriella brought her hand up and slashed it across his face. She never was the one for violence, but she didn't care right now. All she wanted was to ring her anger out and who better to take it out on than the person who caused it?

A red mark was created quickly on Troy's cheek. His head was turned slightly and his lips were parted in surprise. "I hope you're happy now," Gabriella whispered softly before walking past him and out of sight.

Troy stood straight and touched his cheek where Gabriella had struck him. It stung like a bee sting. Jeez, she has a strong hand. Troy squared his jaw, turned, and headed out the same way Gabriella did.

Gabriella couldn't stop herself from crying. She slid down the wall of the Main Building and cried in her hands.

"Hey, what's wrong, Gabriella?"

Gabriella looked up through blurry eyesight. She wiped at her eyes. Trevor and his friends were standing above her, smirking down at her. "N-nothing that concerns y-you." She peered around herself to see the campus deserted. What if they tried to hurt her?

"Why are you crying?" Trevor crouched down next to her and touched her lightly on the arm. Gabriella flinched away and looked at him in disgust. "Oh, c'mon. I'm sure I can make you feel what Bolton won't give you."

Trevor grabbed for her again and Gabriella pushed him away.

"Stop! Get your damn hands off of me, you creep."

"Fine, but I know you'll be crawling to me soon." Trevor smirked and stood. "I'm having a party tonight. You're invited. See ya, babe." They walked away and when they were out of sight, Gabriella quickly stood and wiped her clothes and arms off.

"Were you talking to him?"

Gabriella jumped as Troy came out of the shadows. He looked angry and upset. Gabriella was about to say no, but a thought crossed her mind. "Don't worry, Troy, we just had _stuff_ to do."

Troy's hands clenched tightly into fists. "Listen, Gabriella, I know you're mad at me, but stay away from him. You don't know what he can do."

Gabriella turned her head away from him and mumbled, "He can do a hell of a lot more than you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Gabriella looked back at him and shook her head. "Nothing. Excuse me." She pushed past him again and started for her dorm. There she'd get privacy and peace.

Gabriella plopped down on her bed and slowly picked up her guitar. Whenever she had a certain mood, mad or sad, she had a song for each. And right now, as she strummed the guitar strings, she knew exactly what song came to mind.

"_It's not the feeling like when you touch flame. No, it's not when someone calls you a bad name. It's not like the hurt when you slip and fall down. No, it's not like any of these what I found is: Your love hurts like a paper cut so sweet. Never even feel the slice you're so deep. It seems so hard; it is but only at first. Like a paper cut the pain grows worse_." Gabriella sighed and her fingers stopped strumming.

"You can't keep singing away your sorrows," Sharpay said, coming into the room. Gabriella looked up at her startled. "Sharpay? What are you doing out of class?"

"I had to go to the bathroom. Duh," she said like it was the easiest thing in the world to figure out. Gabriella rolled her eyes, put her guitar carefully down, and then flung herself backwards. "I'm playing hokey," she called out to Sharpay. Sharpay leaned out of the bathroom. "Wow, Gabriella Montez is playing hokey. First it's missing practice now this." Sharpay shook her head. "That boy has an affect on you." Sharpay leaned back into the bathroom.

"That boy hurt me," Gabriella seethed.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. Did you talk to him?"

"Yes...kind of."

"What do you mean 'kind of'?"

"I mean we had this really big argument and I slapped him because he was being a complete jackass."

Sharpay leaned out of the bathroom again with wide eyes. "You _slapped_ him? OMG, I wish I could've been there to see it."

"It was horrible. He said he had _stuff_ to do. Then I was like, what _stuff _and he was all blocking me out saying I didn't need to know his business. Then it went on from there and I couldn't take it anymore so I slapped him then left and cried my eyes out."

"OMG, this is so 90210, Gossip Girl and One Tree Hillish," Sharpay said. She stepped out of the bathroom. "What you need is a day off from everything. This means we're going to go to the spa."

Gabriella looked uneasy. "No thanks, Sharpay."

"Oh, come on. It'll be a great way to forget Troy and move on."

"That's the thing, Sharpay." Gabriella sighed. "I don't want to leave him. I want to stay and become his girlfriend."

"See, you're too soft. You should do something to rebel against him. Per say going to the party tonight without him knowing."

"Whoa. I don't _think_ so. I don't want to be raped."

"Not everyone gets raped at parties," Sharpay said. "You can even wear the dress you were supposed to wear for the date."

"Sharpay, I'll just skate it off." Gabriella stood. "In fact, I'll go skating now."

"Gabriella, not every problem can be solved like this."

Gabriella sighed. "Sure it can. See you later, Sharpay."

Gabriella walked out of the dorm room and Sharpay groaned in frustration. She quickly dashed out of the room and building and towards the classes.

She found Chad Danforth leaning against the gate with Taylor McKessie. Sharpay rolled her eyes and walked over to them. "Have you two seen Troy at all?"

"We just left second period," Chad said. "He probably is heading for the rink for free period."

"Thanks." Sharpay quickly waved then dashed off. She looked down at her shoes while she ran and shook her head. "These heels are so not for running." She looked up and spotted Troy walking slowly to the rink. "Troy! Troy, wait up!"

Troy turned to her and sighed. "Yeah, Sharpay?"

"I outta take a gun out a shoot you," she said, stopping at him. "First of all, I can't run in these heels and second of all, you seriously broke Gabriella."

"Well, she might have sprained my cheek bone."

"Stop being dramatic, Bolton," Sharpay snarled. "She just slapped you, not punched you. And what the hell is wrong with you? First you were all lovey dovey with her now you're all 'I don't care'."

"Why must you both be in my personal business?"

"Troy, she cried out her eyes over you," Sharpay said. "All because you set her up, didn't call her and said she didn't need to know where you were. If I were her, I'd already kill you."

Troy crossed his arms. "Who's dramatic now?"

"Bolton," Sharpay hissed.

"Okay, fine. I was…I forgot we had plans and got caught up in a game with Chad and the team. We played until one in the morning and Ieft my phone at home. It wasn't charged so I couldn't call her when I found out and I couldn't leave the dorm."

"So you set me up for some dumbass game?" Both Sharpay and Troy looked startled over at Gabriella who was stood behind Troy. She crossed her arms and stared at Troy. "I can't believe you, you jerk!" She went and turned away, but Troy grabbed her.

"Wait, Gabriella. I'm sorry, okay?"

"I opened my heart up for you, but you just stomped all over like you didn't give two craps."

"I do care, Gabriella. It's just like when you missed practice."

"That's different!"

"How?"

"I didn't really forget, I just decided not to go."

"Well, maybe I decided not to go on this stupid date, too. Maybe I never even liked you."

Again, tears pored over out of her eyes and onto her cheeks. People were now staring, waiting for her reply. Gabriella looked down at the ground. What he just said was like a stab in her heart. Troy felt a wave of guilt crash through his body. He hadn't meant that. "Gabriella…I'm sorry."

She looked up at him and shook her head. "Me too, I guess. But if you never even liked me, why'd you try?" She turned away from him and ran off towards the rink.

Troy looked all around him then at Sharpay. She moved up to him and slapped him hard across the face. "Jerk!" She stormed off and Troy stood there, shocked.

"I heard what happened to you and Bolton." Trevor strolled up next to Gabriella. She had been walking all around campus all day. With the exception of practice of course. "That's none of your damn business."

Trevor stopped her and stared down at her. "I would like it to be my business."

"The feeling is so not mutual." Gabriella pushed him aside and started walking again. He was heading to her dorm and she was glad. Her feet hurt. "C'mon, Gabriella. Can you just come to the party?"

"I will not ̶ " She stopped in her tracks as she saw Troy standing by the girls' dormitory. His eyes caught hers before drifting off towards Trevor. Gabriella quickly turned to him and nodded eagerly. "Take me to the party. As long as it's not here."

"It's not, it's at my house. Let's go." Trevor draped an arm around her shoulder and the two quickly started walking towards the parking lot. Gabriella cringed when she heard Troy yell behind them, "Stop! Gabriella, you don't know what you're doing!"

Troy quickly stood in front of them to stop them from moving onward anymore. "Wait, Gabriella, you can't go with him."

"Why? He won't blow this date off."

"Date?"

"Yeah, date. It's not like you'd care anyway. You don't like me, remember?"

"Let's go, beautiful." Trevor grinned at Troy before the two strolled around him. Troy stared blankly at the air in front of him. Then he turned slowly to see the two descending into Trevor's car. What had he done?

"So, um, how many people are coming?" Gabriella asked Trevor, squirming in her seat. She's never been at a party and this just felt wrong and weird.

"A lot, but I'll make sure you're okay." Trevor grinned and pulled up into a garage to a huge house. "Here we go. Not too far from the school. My parents want to watch over me."

"Oh."

Gabriella got out of the car and stared in front of her. People were drunk already, wobbling around and practically having sex on the ground. One person was on the roof pretending to be on of Charlie's Angels while he did crack. Gabriella wrapped her arms around herself and looked over at Trevor.

"This seems…crazy."

"Oh, this is only the beginning." Trevor grabbed her arm lightly and pulled her through the front door. Loud music filled her ears and her vision blurred with people grinding dirtily against each other and making out feverishly against the wall.

She looked in disgust at a couple who were basically ripping each others clothes off.

"The rooms are probably all taken," Trevor informed her and Gabriela nodded. Trevor grabbed her hand and Gabriella moved in closer to him. "So, you wanna dance?"

Gabriella thought for a moment before nodding. "Sure. But, I don't think I can dance like them."

"Like that?" Trevor laughed. "Why don't we get you something to drink to get you started?"

" I don't drink."

"Gabriella, come on. One drink won't kill you."

"But it'll kill my brain cells."

"Let loose, Gabriella. Just a few drinks. To get over Troy."

As soon as she heard his name, Gabriella quickly marched up to the bar situated on the side. "What would you like, babe?" the bartender asked.

"Give her the special," Trevor said, coming up next to her. "She's a first time drinker. I don't want her to get the heavy stuff."

"What the special?" Gabriella asked as the bartender went to the back.

"It's a really, really light alcohol drink. You can't even really get drunk off of it."

"Oh, well that makes this so much better." Gabriella grinned and turned to the returned bartender. Trevor paid for the drink and told Gabriella to drink it. Gabriella brought the beverage to her lips and chugged it down. It burnt her throat as it traveled down and it tasted like pineapple and cinnamon and a little bit like ginger. She pressed her lips together and shook her head. "This is…interesting." A small wave of dizziness took over her body. "Wanna dance now? I think I got it."

Trevor smirked and nodded.

The two moved onto the dance floor and Gabriella moved her body against Trevor's as if she were a pro. Trevor grabbed her hips as she came back up. She moved her hips in a circular motion and ran her hands all over his body. Her legs felt like jell-O and the room suddenly felt like the sun was the heat source. Her throat closed in with dryness and she felt like fainting.

The dancing got more and more intense.

"Oh my god, this is so fun!" Gabriella squealed, turning, dropping and twisting her body to _Get Ya Money Up. _Trevor moved towards Gabriela's ear and whispered, "Wanna go down stairs?" Gabriella laughed as if it were the funniest thing in the world and nodded. Trevor smirked and quickly pulled her down into the basement. Gabriella pushed him down on the couch and climbed on him. "This will be good," Trevor said, gripping her shoulders.

She laughed out loud and grabbed Trevor's face in between her hands. "I never even had my first kiss, can you believe it?" She moved her face closer to his and sighed. "Kind of makes me want to kiss someone." She moved her head in closer, but before she could touch Trevor's lips, she was jerked back. "Oooh, dizzy," she giggled, gripping her head.

"Bolton, no one invited you," Trevor snarled, grabbing Gabriella back.

"No, but no one invited you to spike her drink either." Troy pulled Gabriella back and behind him. "Get the hell outta here."

"I didn't even have my fun yet." Trevor smirked and looked at Gabriella who was laughing her butt off.

"You aren't taking her virginity, you dumbass. C'mon, Gabriella, we have to get you—"

Someone busted through the door of the basement and yelled to them, "The damn cops are here!"

Trevor's eyes went wide and he shot up from the couch. "Shit, shit, shit. This isn't good. Okay, on second thought, you can have her while I run." Trevor quickly an out of the room. Gabriella collapsed in Troy's arms and sighed up at him. "Can you kiss me?"

"No, you hate me right now and you're drunk."

Gabriella giggled and shook her head. "I don't care. Now kiss me."

Troy picked her up and walked carefully up the steps. "No."

Gabriella frowned and reached up to touch his lips with her fingers. "But your lips are so soft and pink! I wanna kiss you so badly." She squirmed in his arms and Troy lost his balance and tripped. Before she could hit the floor first, Troy somehow turned in the air so he'd land on his back with Gabriella on top of him. Gabriella laughed again and leaned down to give him a slow, soft kiss. Troy was about to push her away, but even when she was drunk, it was heaven kissing her.

Gabriella sighed as she pulled away and laid her head on Troy's chest. "I can hear your heart. It's beating really fast. That's good, right?"

"Really good." Troy gently lifted her body up and managed to stand up with her in his arms. He could hear the sound of people trying to move and get out of the house and the police yelling at them to stay. Troy stopped and looked down at Gabriella. Her face was pale and sweaty and her breathing was hard and hoarse.

Troy put her down on the floor and sat down next to her. He slowly caressed the side of her head and said, "Hang in there, Gabriella. We're getting help."

She reached up and touched his face. "Troy? Oh, God, my head hurts."

"I know." Gabriella sat up and turned. She threw up on the floor and Troy grabbed her hair, pulling it back for her. Gabriella collapsed in his arms and sighed. "I'm so sorry. I feel sick."

"You are sick. Just relax and close you eyes."

"Hey, you two! Stay where you are." Three police officers ran up to them.

"She was drugged," Troy told them. "I came to get her.

"What school do you go to?"

"Buxton."

"Tom, help her up. Son, you get up." Troy stood while the man went to get Gabriella.

"Can I hold her?"

Tom stared at Troy for a moment before nodding and passing Gabriella to him. Gabriella clung to him while she shook.

"He's not drunk," the first officer said, moving back from inspecting his eyes. "Call an ambulance. She looks really sick. Do you know who did this to her?"

"Trevor McNeil. He owns this house."

The officer nodded. "Okay. Thanks, son."

Troy nodded and slowly carried Gabriella out of the house.

FD

Troy looked over at Gabriella quickly when he heard her groan. "Gabriella?" She groaned again then tried to sit up. Troy pushed her back down though. "Relax, Gabriella."

"Where am I? What happened?"

Troy leaned back in the hospital chair and sighed. "You're in the hospital. Trevor gave you the date rape drug."

Gabriella groaned again. "I remember him getting me a drink. It was called the special and he said it would hardly get me drunk."

"Gabriella, don't ever take drinks from people. That was really stupid. If I wasn't there, he could've seriously hurt you."

Gabriella sighed and turned so she was lying on her side. She looked over at Troy. "I'm sorry, Troy. I just wanted to forget about the drama for a second." Troy reached over to grab her hand. Gabriella relaxed slightly and reached her other hand over to caress his cheek. "Thanks. Did…did you tell my mom?"

"No, but the doctors needed a parent from you. I went and got Mrs. Herb. I told her some one gave you a drink that was spiked."

"Is she mad?"

"A bit, but she's worried about you, too."

"If my mom were here, she'd literally hurt me. She'd take me out of this school and throw me into the figure skating school that's like boot camp."

"I'm sure she wouldn't do that."

Gabriella smiled and shook her head. "Trust me, she would."

Troy chuckled, but his smiled faded after a second. "Look, Gabriella, this is all my fault. If I had remembered about our date, you wouldn't be here right now."

"It's my fault, too. Remember? Never take a drink from someone. Well, with the exception of you, of course."

"So you trust me?"

Gabriella nodded and leaned over towards him. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his face towards hers. Their lips melted together softly. Troy rested one hand on her hip while the other one fisted in her hair.

Gabriella pulled back and made herself comfortable in the bed. "I remember the kiss. It's very blurry so I decided to do it over again so I'll actually remember."

Troy grinned. "Well, I'm glad you did."


	6. Doesn't Seem Like It

_**"Figure Dreams**_"

**Summary: Gabriella Montez was a Figure Skater. No one would deny it, no one could persuade her against it. Figure Skating was her life. Which meant, nothing would get in her way of becoming a professional and one day skating the ice of the Olympics. Not even if it meant true love was out of her picture.**

"Gabriella, a word, please." Gabriella looked up, surprised. It was Mrs. Herb. After a day in the hospital they had decided to let her go. Right now Gabriella was studying outside of her dorm. The PSAT was coming up soon and she needed to know everything her brain could process. She and Troy still talked, but Gabriella knew she didn't forgive him all the way. He had still hurt her and she wanted them to spend some time apart. Just for a while or so.

Gabriella stood and followed Mrs. Herb. She didn't look happy. "Um, yes, Mrs. Herb?"

"The competition is nearing," Mrs. Herb said. Gabriella nodded mutely and so Mrs. Herb kept going. "And you want to win, correct? You want to win and someday be in the Olympics and one day be honored as a legend?" Gabriella nodded again. "Taking that position means you have to have a lot of concentration and dedication. Something that you don't lack...until now."

Gabriella's face fell. "What do you mean?"

"Until that boy showed up, you were on time for your practices—"

"Mrs. Herb, after—we haven't talked since I got out of the hospital. I'm studying for the PSAT's and I'm going over my figure skating moves."

"I don't want you to see him anymore. I need you fully focused on figure skating. Remember, you are in a relationship with your talent not a boy. If you choose otherwise, I will go to your mother." Mrs. Herb nodded her head in a goodbye before waltzing off. Gabriella stared after her, her mouth agape. Everything was perfectly fine yesterday. When had this been decided?

FD...

"And I can't talk to Troy now," Gabriella said after finishing telling Sharpay what had happened with Mrs. Herb today. Sharpay sighed. "So they're basically controlling your life?"

"My mom doesn't want me to end up like her."

"She knows you're, you know, kind of having a thing with Troy?"

"I don't think so. She'd be really mad and take me away from here if she did, I think."

"That's horrible. I don't want you to leave. I've finally got you to actually talk to me over the three years you've been here."

Gabriella sighed. "I won't leave. I just have to make sure I don't miss practices or get seen with Troy."

"That really sucks," Sharpay said. "But if you want to meet with him in private, there's a motel a block from here. You guys should go there."

Gabriella sighed. "I really don't want to go against my mother's or Mrs. Herb's orders. As a skater, I have to be honest."

Sharpay chuckled. "Gabriella, you get to choose your life, okay? Not your mom or your coach. And if you want to be with Troy, then do it."

"I still haven't completely forgiven him yet," Gabriella mumbled. "It hurt what he did and I want him to know that." Gabriella sighed softly and turned so she was prompted against the wall besides her bed. She pulled her text book over her legs and looked down at it. "I've never felt this way before, you know? I know this sounds cliche and cheesy, but I've never felt the butterflies in my stomach and how my heartbeat quickens when a boy walks into the room. And when he kisses me, I feel like I'm not even here anymore. Like it's just Troy and Gabriella and the whole world has melted away." Gabriella looked at Sharpay solemnly.

"Okay, that_ is_ a bit cheesy," Sharpay giggled. "But it's because you like him. And this isn't just a little middle school crush, it's like_ like_. Like, exclusive like. And you can't stop yourself from feeling that."

Gabriella swallowed. "Let's just get back to studying." She looked back down at the text book and began reading. Sharpay shook her head and sighed. This girl was seriously hopeless. But she joined her anyway.

FD...

"Sharpay, have you seen Gabriella?" Troy asked, running up to the blond. He was out of breath and sweaty. "I wanna talk to her."

"She's at practice," Sharpay said. Troy nodded in thanks and started to leave, but before he could, Sharpay grasped his shoulder. Troy turned around, confused. "Gabriella's in a predicament right now, Troy. And she might say some stuff she doesn't mean, but that's just because she's guarding herself. So, don't be offended, trust me, it's happened to me before and she can be mean," Sharpay announced. Troy's face creased with confusion. They had kissed in the hospital and she seemed fine. "Did something happen?"

"I think she should tell you." With that said, Sharpay marched off and Troy shook his head. He started towards the rink and when he entered, he smiled when he saw Gabriella twirling and jumping, landing on the ice with a perfect body stance. "Gabriella," Mrs. Herb boomed. Gabriella looked at her, her jaw tight. Mrs. Herb tilted her head to Troy's direction. Gabriella followed her gaze and sighed. She gently glided over to Troy. "Why are you here and what do you want?"

Troy was taken aback by the harshness laced in her voice. "I wanted to come see you," he stammered.

"Well, you can't," Gabriella decided. "But you are welcome to leave." Gabriella went to skate away, but Troy grabbed her arm gently. She looked back at him, her eyes firm and fiery. "What?"

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly, cautious of the two women around them. "Are you still mad?"

"I have to go," Gabriella said. "I have to go and practice, so could you please let go of me and leave? And really, I don't want to see you again. Goodbye, Troy." Gabriella looked over his face once more before turning and waltzing back to her instructors. They said something before Gabriella sighed and skated to the middle of the rink. She did some tricks, landing them perfectly. Troy just stood by the door, his feelings feeling shot. What did they say to her to make her like that? Sharpay had mentioned she would say some harsh things, and that wasn't too harsh, but Troy didn't think he could stay away from her. Not now, not after they kissed more than once.

But Troy left anyway. "Yo, Bolton, what are you doing walking out that rink?" Trevor said, coming up to him with his 'crew'. Troy pushed past him and Trevor snickered, finding his anger amusing. "What? Gabriella broke up with you? I'm not surprised."

"We weren't together in the first place," Troy said, sighing. He started to push past them, but Trevor pushed at his shoulders, stopping him. "Well, that's too bad," Trevor said, his tone smug.

"If you touch me, you're going to be expelled," Troy said, knowing what he was thinking. "And that means goodbye hockey." Trevor narrowed his eyes at him, before backing up a bit. He grinned though. "I wasn't going to hit you anyway, Bolton." He paused, a smirk growing on his face. "See you at practice." Trevor and his crew walked off, leaving Troy on the edge. He knew Trevor will try and send him to the hospital at practice and then say it was an 'accident'. Troy shook his head, chuckling softly to himself.

He decided to skip class and started down the path towards Gabriella's hideout. He dug in his pocket for a snickers bar and looked around, looking for Harry. He heard a squeak and leaves cracking. He turned and smiled as Harry stuck his nose out, smelling the bar. Troy reached it forward, careful with his distance. Gabriella had mentioned that he was still wild. Harry took the bar and started munching on it. He looked up at Troy with beady eyes before trotting off and out of sight.

Troy turned and started down the path Gabriella had showed him. He smiled when the smell of fresh water and the warmth of the sunlight came to him. Troy plopped down on a rock and sighed. He laid down and his eyes closed shut as he gave into sleep.

FD...

"Mom, I know," Gabriella hissed into the phone. She looked around herself in search for Harry, but he was no where in sight. He usually would scurry towards her when he heard a noise. "Mom, look, can I talk to you later?...Yes, I did do all the steps." Gabriella sighed. "Bye, mom." Gabriella hung up and pushed her phone in her pocket. She pushed through the thick leaves leading towards her hideout. She smiled when the sound of rushing water filled her ears.

She was about to sit by the willow tree when she saw something. Her eyes went wide. "Troy?"

Troy jumped, surprised. He rolled off of the rock and crashed into the water, only to resurface a second later. "Oh, hey Gabriella." Gabriella narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips. She looked around, making sure everything was in place. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Resting?" Troy climbed out of the water. He threw his shirt off and Gabriella turned away, not wanting to see his glorious self. "No one told you to come here," Gabriella said, her eyes wandering to the ground.

"Can we talk?" Troy asked, taking a step closer to her. Gabriella shook her head and took a step back. "Just leave."

"No," Troy decided firmly. "Not until you tell me what's wrong."

Gabriella then looked up at him, her eyes shimmering with anger. "Because I can't talk or see you again. And you know what, I'm actually fine with that. So please, just leave."

Troy debated for a bit before he walked around her and down the path. Gabriella swallowed and crossed her arms. Why did she do that? Sharpay was right, no one should control her life. So why was she letting so many people pile up on her and take a big chunk? Gabriella turned and darted after Troy. "Troy!" she called. She smiled when she saw him stood by a tree, waiting for her. She ran to him and hugged him. "Yes, I do forgive you," she announced. "It hurt what you did, but I do forgive you." She pulled away from him and smiled. "You know how serious this figure skating thing is to my mom and Mrs. Herb. That means I have to have no distractions and you're one of them. So, we can meet here, but we can't talk where anyone can see, okay?"

Troy smiled and enclosed her in his arms again. He nodded and kissed her cheek. "Yeah, okay. Can I make it up to you on the date thing? The Celtics and the Heat are playing tomorrow night. We'll drive there together and I got the tickets off of eBay."

Gabriella smiled and nodded. "That would be nice. And the Celtics will totally beat the Heat."

"What?" Troy exclaimed, astounded. "The Heat has LeBron James."

Gabriella shook her head. "Whatever. He's a ball hog and he sucks."

Troy gasped. "You take it back," he said, pointing a finger at her. Gabriella stuck her tongue out at him. "Make me."

"Alright, I will." Troy grabbed Gabriella and threw her over his shoulder. Gabriella squealed as he started running. "Troy, you better not!"

"Better not what?" Troy grinned smugly before jumping into the water, Gabriella going down with him. She squealed again and clung onto him. When they resurfaced, Gabriella faced him and splashed him a bit. "I deserved that," Troy said, smiling cutely. Gabriella smiled and ran a hand through his hair. "Your hair is so soft," she said. Troy laughed. "I thought you'd kiss me. Where did that come from?"

"I'm not going to kiss you," Gabriella stated. She swam away from him and Troy narrowed his eyes. He could vaguely see the want spark in her eyes. "You know you want to," Troy said back. Gabriella ducked underwater and swam, her arms entwined in front of her and her legs straight behind her. She chose to ignore his statement since he was right. She did want to kiss him, but she couldn't. It was bad enough she was seeing him and disobeying Mrs. Herb orders.

Gabriella resurfaced and ran her hands over her face. She turned and gasped as she was met by Troy. He was literally only a few centimeters away from her. He slowly grasped her waist and pulled her closer to him, their noses now brushing softly against each other. Gabriella swallowed and her hands traveled up his upper arms slowly and stopped at his shoulders. As if that was his que, Troy leaned forward and pressed his wet lips to Gabriella's. Gabriella squeezed his shoulders and pulled away, breathless. it wasn't that the kiss was heated and long, it was just that every time Troy kissed her, he kissed the breath right out of her. "You shouldn't have done that," she whispered, her eyes still closed. Troy grinned and framed her face between his hands, making her eyes flutter open and stare into his. "I wanted to," he murmured. Then his lips were on hers again, their tongues probing at the other and caressing.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, loving how she fit perfectly in his arms. Gabriella's legs moved unconsciously around Troy's waist and her feet locked right under his butt. Air was needed and the two parted, but Troy wasn't done. He trailed light, butterfly kisses down her jaw and down her neck. Gabriella, loving the unknown feeling, threw her head back, her cheeks flustered. "Troy...you'll...you'll leave...a hickey."

Troy moved back up her neck and her jaw and pressed his lips to hers again. His hands moved down her face and around her waist again, making her shudder. She had never felt this way before. It was like electric, shocking her with immense pleasure.

Gabriella reached up and fisted his stringy chestnut locks. Air was needed not long after and they both pulled away, breathless. Gabriella rested her neck between the crook of his neck and his shoulder blade and breathed in his scent deeply. Troy gently ran his fingers through her clingy hair and pressed a kiss to her temples. "Don't let them steer your life," he murmured. Gabriella lifted her head and looked him in the eyes. "There's no other option," she whispered. "My mom has basically been steering my life since I was born. And if she finds out about you—about us—she'll literally drag me out of the place and throw me into this really strict school. Remember when I told you about my family and stuff?" Troy nodded. "She wants me to be what she couldn't be because I was born. It's always been like that, always."

"It doesn't have to be," Troy argued. "She can't make you live a miserable life all because she got pregnant. It isn't right."

They both stayed there quietly in an embrace, savoring the peace and quiet before Gabriella decided it was time to go. They chatted lightly as they walked through the murky forest. But it was broken by Gabriella's phone ringing. Gabriella quickly grabbed her phone from her pocket and looked down at the screen. She cursed lightly. "Damn. It's my mom. I forgot, she's visiting this weekend."

"Can I meet her?" Troy questioned. The words had left his mouth before he could comprehend them. Gabriella looked at him, her eyebrows raised. "Seriously? She'll hate you, Troy. And she'll take me from this school. When I first came here she told me this: Skating is your only friend and the people around you are your enemies. I don't think that's a good idea at all, Troy."

Troy sighed. "Okay, fine," he grumbled.

Gabriella picked up her phone and pressed it to her ear. "Hello?"

_"Darling, how is school?" _Gabriella rolled her eyes. Translation for: Darling, you better be practicing. "You called not too long ago, mom," Gabriella reminded her.

_"Can't a mom be informed about her daughters activity?" _

"It's fine," Gabriella finally answered, sighing.

_"Good, good. Did you nail the moves I was telling you about?" _

"I did," Gabriella said. "Look, mom, I have to go to the, um, bathroom. And my phone is dying. Can I call back later?" She paused on the other end. Then, after a moment said, "Okay, sure. Bye." Then she hung up. Gabriella closed her eyes and pushed her phone back in her pocket. She should be used to it, but it never hurt less. She couldn't remember the last time her mom had even uttered the words, I love you. Gabriella had said it many times, but her mom would always just nod her head and walk away. Gabriella ran a frustrated hand through her head and sighed dejectedly. "I always wonder if she loves me or not," she mumbled.

"She does," Troy said. "She's your mom."

Gabriella sighed softly. She reached her hand up and rubbed at the back of her neck. "Doesn't seem like it."

* * *

**I know, I haven't updated in forever. And I'm sorry. Really, I don't like this story and I think I'm doing a bad job, but I guess I;m my biggest critic. I won't give up. Bliss is almost done, Glamorous is on a little break, and I won't give up on My Baby. But I need motivation to continue and you all are my motivation. Review please?**

**Thanks!-Brittany**


	7. The Steer Has Arrived

_**"Figure Dreams**_"

**Summary: Gabriella Montez was a Figure Skater. No one would deny it, no one could persuade her against it. Figure Skating was her life. Which meant, nothing would get in her way of becoming a professional and one day skating the ice of the Olympics. Not even if it meant true love was out of her picture.**

November 14th was ten days before Thanksgiving and the students at Buxton High got to leave campus to visit family. Or, they could stay put in their dorms and there would be a feast and dance on Thanksgiving. Troy was going home with his family, Gabriella was going home with her family, and Sharpay was tagging along with Gabriella much to Maria Montez's dismay, because her parents were wondering around Africa somewhere. After explaining long and hard to her mom about Sharpay, Maria had reluctantly agreed to let her come. Though, she wasn't happy about it. In fact, Greg Montez had confirmed the invitation. And so, that was why Gabriella was staring dolefully at her mom who was standing outside of her and Sharpay's dorm room. "Maybe you should get the door now, Gabriella," Sharpay said, stating the obvious. Sighing, Gabriella yanked open the door and her mom came barreling in. "Gabriella, honey, let's go. Being around all these people makes me want to barf."

Gabriella resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Mom, before we leave how about I introduce Sharpay to you. Mom, Sharpay. Sharpay, mom."

Sharpay stepped up, smiling. "Hi, I'm Sharpay Evans. Nice to meet you." Sharpay extended a hand. Maria rolled her eyes and quickly shook her hand before dropping it. "Mhm," she hummed. "Gabriella, are we ready to go now darling?" She pushed past a dumbfounded Sharpay. Gabriella shot Sharpay an apologetic look and shrugged. "You brought this guitar with you?" Maria asked after spotting the instrument. Gabriella quickly scooped it up and held it close to her. "Of course. I wasn't skating 24/7, mom. I play the guitar, too and I love it and you know it."

Maria sighed. "Fine. Are we ready to leave now?"

Gabriella looked at Sharpay. "Sharpay?"

"I'm ready if you are," Sharpay said, smiling brightly. The three walked out of the dorm. Both Gabriella and Sharpay had a suitcase. Well, Sharpay had two and Gabriella had one. But all three of them were Sharpay's.

They stayed a distance behind Maria and chatted quietly. "Aren't you going to say goodbye to Troy first?" Sharpay asked Gabriella. Gabriella shrugged wearily. "I don't know if I can. As you can see, my mom is _very_ eager to get out of this place."

"Say you have to go to the bathroom," Sharpay suggested. Gabriella and her caught up to Maria and Gabriella quickly spilled that she had to go to the bathroom. Letting out an annoyed sigh, Maria waved her off. Throwing Sharpay a grateful smile, Gabriella dashed away. It didn't take long for her to spot Troy. He was hanging by his dorm, laughing with some of his friends. Not being able to conceal herself, Gabriella barreled to him and threw her arms around his neck. Troy laughed and his warm breath whispered across her skin, making her shudder pleasantly. She giggled and pulled back. "The steer has arrived," she told him. "We're about to leave."

Troy smiled. "I'm going to miss you."

"Whipped," Chad said, hiding it behind a cough. Jason and Zeke laughed while Toy rolled his eyes at their maturity. "It's nice to see you again, Gabriella," Zeke said, making Gabriella smiled. She nodded. "Same here."

"Though it seems like you never left because you're all Troy talks about," Jason added, making them erupt into more immature laughter. Troy rolled his eyes again and tugged Gabriella to a more secluded area. "They're douches, don't mind them," Troy said. Gabriella giggled and sprawled her hands across his chest. "Don't worry," she murmured. "Because you're all I can think of. And you're all I _will _be thinking of over break. You'll call me, right?"

Troy smiled as he enveloped her waist in his arms and pulling her closer to him. "As you wish," he whispered. Gabriella looked up to meet his eyes. It was the same thing Westly said to Buttercup in The Princess Bride and it secretly meant he was saying he loved her. Gabriella parted her lips and tilted her head back as Troy guided his lips to hers. He held the back of her head, his fingers gently rubbing her scout.

Gabriella pulled away after a moment and rested her head on his chest. "I have to go now," she whispered. "My mom thinks I'm going to the bathroom. I'll call you as soon as I land, okay?" She lifted her head off his chest and stared up at him.

"You better," Troy said. He bent to give her one final kiss before letting her go. Gabriella smiled and trotted off, her insides giddy. Troy hadn't asked her to be his girlfriend yet, but she could feel it coming. She could feel herself falling for him. Hard, too. No one would take it away from her, not even her demanding mother and orderly coach. She deserved to be happy and not from figure skating this time.

"Wow, that took you a while," Sharpay said, smirking. Gabriella hit her in the arm playfully. "The line was major long," Gabriella explained to her mother. "And I didn't want to use the dorm because it was too far away."

"Let's just go," Maria said. "Your father has been dying to see you."

Gabriella grinned. "I can't wait to see him, either. I learned a few new songs."

"Oh, yippee," Maria said, sarcasm ripping through her voice. Gabriella rolled her eyes and the three of them walked to the parking lot and to the car. On the way there, Gabriella spotted Troy sharing hugs with middle-aged people she assumed were his parents, a little girl maybe five or six who she assumed was his little sister, and a man dressed in a military outfit. He probably was Troy's brother. Gabriella lowered herself into the car and as Maria pulled out; she couldn't help but stare at them. They looked so happy together, sharing hugs and giving each other kisses on cheeks. But for her, her mom barely even spared her a glance, much less gave her a hug. Feeling dejected a left out, Gabriella lowered herself in her seat. The statement still wonders around it her head: I always wonder if she loves me or not. And the answer was there as well. Doesn't Seem Like It.

* * *

**I know this chapter was short, but I wanted to update it. It seemed like I should just stop it there. I don't like this chapter because it's really short, but please enjoy and review. Thanks!**

**Thanks!-Brittany **


	8. Don't Run

_**"Figure Dreams**_"

**Summary: Gabriella Montez was a Figure Skater. No one would deny it, no one could persuade her against it. Figure Skating was her life. Which meant, nothing would get in her way of becoming a professional and one day skating the ice of the Olympics. Not even if it meant true love was out of her picture.**

"Gabi!" Gabriella smiled as her little brother, Angel Montez, came barreling to her. Gabriella returned his embrace, hugging him close to her. Angel pulled back and looked up at her excitedly. "You know, I'm just giving you a hug because dad said we can go to that Bruno Mars concert and you need to be here for us to go. Come on!" Angel basically dragged Gabriella further into the house. Gabriella laughed and stopped, pulling her brother in another hug. "I missed you, too, Angle."

"Gabriella!" Gabriella let Angel go and smiled brightly as her dad wrapped his arms around her. She wounded her arms around his neck and pulled him close, smiling in his broad and meaty chest. "I missed you so much, papi. I learned some new songs on my guitar."

Greg grinned and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Really? That's great, _mija_. Mind showing Angel and me?"

"Wait, first I want to in introduce you to Sharpay." Gabriella turned around. Sharpay was staring off into space and absent-mindedly playing with her suitcase handle. When she could feel eyes on her, Sharpay directed her attention to Gabriella and blushed. "Sorry." She turned to Greg and smiled. "I'm Sharpay Evans. Friend and roommate of your daughter."

Greg grinned. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Sharpay quipped, grinning. She officially liked Greg Montez _way _better than Maria Montez. "Hey, dad, cam Sharpay and me go upstairs?" Gabriella asked. "Just for a bit?" Greg opened his mouth to answer, but Maria beat him to it. She stood in line with her daughter. "Actually, Gabriella, I wanted to take you out to the rink for a few hours or more. You need the practice. Mrs. Herb showed me one of your practice videos and you weren't that good. You did…fine."

Gabriella could have yelled. She had practiced for almost seventy hours a week and she still wasn't good enough for her standards? She pushed in school, homework, projects, music and still manages practices. Gritting her teeth, Gabriella shook her head. "No."

Maria looked shocked. "It's mandatory, Gabriella. Now grab your coat and come on."

"I just want a break, mom. One simple break. You push me into this thing too hard!"

"Here we go again," Angel groaned.

"I only push you hard because you _need_ to be pushed hard to get into the Olympics, Gabriella. It's your dream and you're blowing it right now."

"No, mom, it's your dream," Gabriella said softly. Maria stood there for a second before nodding and turning off towards her study. She closed the door loudly behind her and Gabriella tried not to wince. "She'll be out soon," Greg said. "You can go ahead and go upstairs if you want. Dinner will be ready soon." The girls trotted up the stairs stiffly and once they were in Gabriella's room, she closed the door and let out an exasperated sigh. "She infuriates me so much!" Gabriella groaned. She plopped down on her bed and Sharpay plopped down with her. "I kind of like your dad better," Sharpay said, smiling. "Can I say something that you might not like?"

"Go for it," Gabriella sighed.

"Your mom is a bitch."

"Trust me, I agree completely."

"So, what's the lowdown, hoedown on you and Troy Boy?" Sharpay asked, making Gabriella giggle. She looked over at Sharpay. "Lowdown hoedown?"

"What's up with you and him? You guys exclusive? Or friends with benefits?"

Gabriella's eyes went wide. "Definitely not! I mean, well, I have a feeling he'll ask me out soon. We kissed like several times. Ah, that reminds me. I have to call him soon."

"Call who soon?" Angel opened the door and smirked. Gabriella gaped at him and chucked one of her pillows at him. "You eavesdropper! Go somewhere!"

"Your Troy Boy?" Angel teased. "Oh, mom's gonna love this." Angel laughed and ran out of the room as Gabriella launched herself off the bed and chased after him. "Mom!" he yelled. He ran to her study and knocked on the door. "Mom, I have something to tell you!"

Maria opened the door and looked down at him. "Not now, Angel!"

"But it's important."

"I'm busy."

"But you're always busy."

"Yes, like now. I am busy, Angel."

"But, mom—"

"Angel, _not _now. Okay?" Maria slammed the door in his face and Angel backed up, hurt. He turned to see Gabriella standing there looking at him. Angel walked passed her and sunk himself onto the couch. "You're seriously mad because you couldn't tell on me?" Gabriella asked incredulously. But Angel shook his head. "No. Mom always pays attention to you. _Always_. But, it seems like I'm invisible. She's _always_ busy when I have a soccer or football game or when I'm in the musical. She's _always _too busy to ask me how my day is. She's _always_ too busy to even look at me."

Gabriella's features softened. She went to sit next to Angel and wrapped her arm around his shoulders, pulling him close to her. "I know, it stings doesn't it?"

"It's not fair! She's always talking about you to her friends and co-workers, but never about me. Playing soccer and football is just as great as figure skating."

"It is," Gabriella agreed. Angel looked at Gabriella. "Then why doesn't she love me?"

"She _does_ love you, Angle. It's just hard for her to show it at times. But I promise you, if she didn't love you, you wouldn't be here right now. Do you understand?" Angel nodded timidly and Gabriella smiled. "Good. Can I go back upstairs without you eavesdropping now?"

"Fine, but only because you cheered me up," he joked and Gabriella smiled. She hugged him once before getting up and walking up stairs and to her room, closing the door behind her. Sharpay was on her phone, shouting. "Charles, is it really that hard to put an effing prop on the stage in the correct place? Stage _right_, Charles! Right! Not left!" Sharpay paused. "What do you mean you thought I said left? Does right even sound remotely close to left? No, didn't think so! Let me speak to Lily, Charles." Another pause. "Hi, Lily, how are you?" Gabriella chuckled at her friend's change of tone. She was just spitting venom screeching at Charles and now she was talking sweetly to Lily. Sharpay looked up and smiled. "Yes, yes, fine. Okay, well, I'm just checking in on you. I gotta go now. Make sure Charles keeps up with you, okay? Toodles!" Sharpay ended the call and flopped back on the bed. "He. Is. An. Idiot."

"What he do now?"

"He doesn't know the difference from his right and his left. I knew that when I was in kindergarten. But, anyway, enough about him. The question still stands; how are you and Troy?"

"I already answered you, Sharpay. There's not much to it. We kissed a bit, and that's really it."

"Honey, kissing leads into a whole relationship. You'll get there soon."

Gabriella sighed. "I sure hope so."

There was a knock at the door and the girls looked at it, waiting for a voice. "Girls, may I come in?" Maria as asked softly. Gabriella looked at Sharpay who shrugged and sighed. She turned back to the door and said, "Sure, come in." The door opened and Maria entered, carrying a box. She thrusted the present forward and smiled ineptly at Gabriella. "It's a present I made. I scooped up a few stuff and put it together." Gabriella eyed the box skeptically for a second before tearing it slowly and delicately open. There was a thick book in it. Gabriella reached for it and flipped through the frail pages. Photos of when she was younger and a few from maybe a year ago came into her vision. They were all pictures of her ice skating.

"When you were little," Maria started, making Gabriella look up at her. "you said you wanted to be an Olympic ice skater one day. I told you you will if you keep on pushing hard. You wanted to be what I never could become."

"I was seven then, mom," Gabriella sighed. "And I didn't skate for hours a day. Most Olympic skaters only train for about fifteen hours a week. You're pushing me way too hard."

"I'm helping you achieve your goal," Maria said. "I gave up everything for you, Gabriella. And you're being so ungrateful right now. I gave up my life and my future."

"Because you had me, right? Because I was born, you were never able to fulfill your Olympic career. And apparently that's my fault." Gabriella threw the book beside her and marched out of the room. Sharpay stared wide-eyed at Maria before darting after Gabriella. "Do not follow me right now, mother," Gabriella said as she ran down the steps, her voice crackling.

"Well can I?" Sharpay said. Gabriella twirled around and hugged her tightly. Sharpay rubbed her back as Gabriella let her tears fall freely. "Come on," Sharpay urged. They walked into the living room and Greg looked up, worried. He stood up and walked over to his daughter. "Gabi? What's wrong, _bebé_?"

"She doesn't care about me," Gabriella said, wiping her eyes. Greg ushered her and Sharpay to the couch. Maria came into the room, looked at the three, then turned. Greg quickly dashed after her. "What did you say to her?" he demanded.

"I didn't say anything, she put words into my mouth," Maria argued. "She is so ungrateful! I gave my _life_ into training her and she says it isn't her dream! How dare her!"

"Maria, calm down, okay? You can't force this on her shoulders. She's still just a kid."

"She is a young adult," Maria corrected.

"And so she's allowed to make her own decisions," Greg said firmly. Maria laughed cynically and crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh, sure. She should make her own decisions? And do what? Get pregnant like I did? It was the worst mistake of my life, Greg. Oh God, I just…I wish it just didn't happen! Everything! I would be the best, Greg. I'd be rich and famous and be able to travel the world."

Greg lowered his eyes on her. "So you want all of that…in trade of your only daughter who tried so hard to strive and aid to your wishes?" Maria looked away and to the floor, suddenly finding the design on the carpet interesting. They stood in thick silence until someone spoke. "Of course it wasn't enough," came a raspy voice." The two looked up to see Gabriella at the archway, looking hurt and destroyed. "She doesn't love me…she never has. She never _wanted_ me." Gabriella turned and ran out of the house. Sharpay shot up from her seat, staring wide-eyed at the open door. She bolted after her friend. "Gabriella! Gabriella, hold up! Please do not run!"

Gabriella turned around, her eyes red from crying. "Why can't I? Why can't I run from someone who doesn't even love me, who will _never_ come after me?"

"Because you still have your father and Angel," Sharpay said. "You still have me and Troy. You still have us, Gabriella. So, please, just _don't_ run." Gabriella nodded and reached for her phone in her pocket. She pulled it out and pressed in a familiar number. She pressed it to her ear and let our a weary breath. "Troy?"

* * *

**Short chapter again. Thank you for all your reviews. I really don't like this chapter, but here you go. (: (A/N- Useless info - Eating a Jolly Rancher Popsicle!) **

**Thanks!-Brittany**


	9. I Hate You

_**"Figure Dreams**_"

**Summary: Gabriella Montez was a Figure Skater. No one would deny it, no one could persuade her against it. Figure Skating was her life. Which meant, nothing would get in her way of becoming a professional and one day skating the ice of the Olympics. Not even if it meant true love was out of her picture.**

* * *

"Gabriella, what's wrong?" Troy asked on the other side of the line. Gabriella sighed and looked at Sharpay who smiled at her. "Is it wrong of me to say I hate my mom?"

"No…you don't hate her. You may not agree with her, but—"

"Troy, she resents the day I was born," Gabriella interrupted. She noticed Sharpay had wandered off back to the house, letting her have some privacy. "She wishes that…I had never happened so she could be living the dream as an Olympic ice skater."

Troy sighed on the other line. "Are you okay?"

"I will be."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. So I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah. I'll call you, okay?"

"Okay. Bye, Troy."

"Bye."

Gabriella pressed the END button on her phone and slipped it back into her pocket. She turned around and started for the house. She wished desperately that Troy was here with her. She just wanted to wrap her arms around him and for him to whisper in her ear that everything would be alright.

When she entered the house no one was near. She heard noise from the kitchen and walked cautiously over to the door before pressing her ear to it. "This has been going on for years, Maria," Greg said. Gabriella heard her mom let out an exasperated sigh. "Greg, I do love her, okay? If I didn't I wouldn't waste any of my time with her. I just…I just wish I hadn't gotten pregnant at that time. Things would be so much easier. And tell me you don't think me getting pregnant at seventeen was a huge weight on our shoulders."

"It was!" Greg said, annoyed. "But when I saw her for the first time, I didn't care. All I cared about was getting us home so we could start a hard, but new life together. That's why I proposed to you, Maria. I loved you and Gabriella and I didn't want you to face any of this alone."

Gabriella gently pushed on the door and looked between the small crack of it. Her mom was leaning against her dad, looking like she was about to cry. Gabriella narrowed her eyes and backed up. "I really mess up on a lot of things, obviously," Maria said.

"You do. But every problem has a solution, right? Go talk to her. She shouldn't have wandered off too far." There was some shuffling. Gabriella quickly fled to the living room and plopped herself on the stairs. Right on cue, her mother came shuffling nervously into the room. She grabbed her jacket off the coatrack and was about to leave, but Gabriella stopped her. "Mom, I'm right here," she said. Her voice sounded weary. Maria turned around and smiled weakly. She hung her jacket back up and sat down next to Gabriella. They sat there for a few minutes before Maria finally spoke. "You hate me, don't you?" Gabriella didn't answer. Maria sighed. "I don't hate you, Gabriella. And I'm glad that I had you. I may not say it, but you're one of the bets things that ever happened to me."

Gabriella snorted cynically. "Don't lie."

"Okay…fine. You being born was a huge weight on my shoulder. It was so much to handle, plus I was crushed that I could never be an Olympic ice skater."

"Just because you have a kid doesn't mean you couldn't have been the Olympics."

"Actually, it does. I'd have to move around a lot, Gabriella. I'd have to leave you guys a lot. And I couldn't do that." Gabriella was shocked. This was a side of her mom she never encountered before. Her eyes narrowed. Of course. This was a passionate side and the only passion her mom had was skating. Everything she said was just an act. And she almost fell for it. Gabriella suddenly shot up out of her seat. "Come to me when you're telling the truth." She marched up the stairs after and went to her room. Sharpay was there, texting hastily away on her phone. "Who's that?" Gabriella asked, plopping down next to her.

"Lily," Sharpay answered. "You know, the girl who was with me when Troy was at the dorm."

"Oh. What are you guys talking about?"

"Preparations for the musical. She has really great ideas. And _I'm_ saying that." Gabriella smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. Sharpay was nice company and all, but she really wished Troy was here. "I wonder what Troy is doing," Gabriella said aloud. Sharpay flicked her eyes up at her, smirked, and then let her eyes fall back to her phone. "Of course you are. You just can't stop thinking about your boy toy."

"Boy toy?" came a startled voice. Gabriella and Sharpay looked up, alarmed. Maria walked in, her eyebrows raised. Gabriella felt her stomach do somersaults. She swallowed and looked quickly at Sharpay and then back at her mom. "We're just joking. He isn't anyone."

"Gabriella," Maria said, her eyes narrowing fiercely. "Mrs. Herb called me once saying that you missed a practice." Gabriella gaped at her. Mrs. Herb told? "Is it because of a boy?"

"Mom…"

Gabriella knew that her mom didn't want her to get close to any boys like she did when she was younger. She was afraid Gabriella would slip up and become pregnant like she did. "We're having a talk downstairs. Now. Come on, get up."

Gabriella stood, but didn't follow after her. "No, mom, I don't get what the big deal is. He's just a guy."

"A guy I know you have feelings for and a guy you'll fall deeply in love with and a guy you'll get pregnant with. So, Gabriella, he isn't just a guy. He'll ruin your life."

"How do you know that? I won't give up my virginity until I'm sure I love that person."

"Well, do you love him? Troy?"

Gabriella swallowed. She was undecided, actually. She had known him only for a short period of time, but it felt like years. "I…I don't know." Maria's face reddened. She shook her head furiously. "I forbid you ever to see him again, Gabriella. And I'll make sure Mrs. Herb keeps an eye on you when you get back to school. Now give me your phone."

"What? No! This isn't fair and you know it."

"It's not up for debate. Now give me your goddamn phone, Gabriella." Gabriella's eyes flared with rage. She pulled her phone out of her pocket before hurling it at her mom. Instead of hitting her though, it hit the wall besides her and broke. "I _hate_ you!" Gabriella screamed before marching out of the room. She ran down the stairs and out to the backyard where Angle's tree house stood. Quickly she climbed up into it and huddled herself into a ball before letting the tears flow. _I hate her. I hate her. I hate her_.

_I love him._

* * *

It's short, I know, but review, please!

Thanks!-Brittany


	10. Happily Ever After

_**"Figure Dreams**_"

**Summary: Gabriella Montez was a Figure Skater. No one would deny it, no one could persuade her against it. Figure Skating was her life. Which meant, nothing would get in her way of becoming a professional and one day skating the ice of the Olympics. Not even if it meant true love was out of her picture.**

* * *

They were arguing. Heavily, too. She could see them trough the large glass window, pointing, yelling, screaming. Gabriella suddenly felt bad for bringing Sharpay here. How could she do that? Her life is messed up, no thanks to her mom, and Sharpay had to listen to every horrible word. Gabriella slowly eased herself out of the tree house and walked back into the house, her head held high. Their booming voices were clear now. Foul words were exchanged and screames were emmited from her mother. "_Your_ daughter, Maria?" Greg asked incrediously. "Really? Please tell me you're joking. You act like she's crap, Maria. You act like she's just a doll taht you can dress up and push her into stuff. She's a young adult, she can make her own desicions. Why can't you understad that?"

"Greg, she will ruin her life," Maria seethed. "Why can't _you_ understand _that_?"

"She won't ruin it. This is what I want you to do. I want you to bring her into this, ask her what she wants to do when she's older. Not tell her."

"She doesn't even want to talk to me."

"And why do you suppose that?" Greg asked. He shook his head and walked away. Maria sighed. She walked to the couch and sat down, her fingers trembling as they gripped the leather seats. "Oh, God," she said. "I meesed up so badly."

"On what?" Gabriella came from her hiding spot. "Your life?"

Maria turned to her, startled. "No. Not my life. I meesed up with you."

"Oh? Are you just figuring that out?" Gabriella leaned aginst the wall. "So, are you going to ask me?"

Maria let out a puff of air. "You heard that, huh? Well, what do you want to do with your life, Gabriella?"

"I love ice skating," Gabriella admitted and Maria's head shot up, hope filling her. "I've grown to love it. But that's not it. I love to sing and play guitar and draw."

"So, what's your answer?"

"I don't exactly know, mom. But what you've been doing, it has to end now. I love ice skating, alright? And I'm never going to stop loving it. Ever. But I have other things I love in life, too. Like my music...and you may not like it, but I love Troy Bolton."

Maria sighed. "I guess I can't stop that, can I?" Gabriella shook her head. "I was like you. So much. I loved music, I loved to skate, and I loved your father. I'm not going to push you into the Olympics. But please, Gabriella, don't get pregnant."

"I don't plan on it," Gabriella mused lightly. "We've hardly kissed. I'm not the one to jump into a boy's pants right away, mom."

Maria smiled. "Can I hear you play? The guitar, I mean? I never really took the time to listen since I was so against it." Gabriella nodded, though she was surprised. She didn't think she'd ask that. Well, she didn't think her mom would agree that easily, also. Gabriella jogged up stairs and into her room. Sharpay was flipping through one of the albums, staring intently at the pictures. "What are you looking at?"

"These...are amazing," Sharpay breathed. Gabriella got a closer look at the pictures and gasped. She snatched the book out of Sharpay's grasp and shut it closed. "Gabriella," Sharpay whined. "Why are you hiding them? They're amazing!" Gabriella shook her head and tucked the album underneath her arm. It was just pictures she snapped and then drew what she took. "They look horrible," Gabriella argued. Sharpay rolled her eyes and yanked the book back. "Gabriella, shut up before I slap you. They're wonderful." She opened back to the page she was on and gasped. The strokes, the shading, the structure of the picture...

...It was breathtaking.

"Go show this to your mom," Sharpay demanded, thrusting the book forward and into Gabriella's hands. "Now."

"No. No. No one can ever see these."

"Gabriella. Show them. They're beautiful, really." Gabriella sighed and looked down at the picture. It_ was_ pretty. A picture of her mom, twirling, her body bending, moving. She had found a picture of her mom skating when she was younger and her fingers itched for a paper and some pencils. It did turn out wonderful, Gabriella had to admit. "Alright," she finally said quietly. Gabriella picked up her guitar and left the room, the album still clasped in her hand. Her mom was waiting patiently, tapping her finger tips together.

"Uh, mom," Gabriella quipped. Maria turned and smiled. Gabriella sat down next to her and sat there for a moment before sliding the drawing over to her. Maria gasped. It was a gasp of astonishment when she saw the raw talent beaming up at her. Gabriella swallowed nervously and fiddled with her fingers. "Oh my," Maria gasped. "This...Gabriella..." Tears sprung to her soft, tawny eyes. Eyes identical to Gabriella's. "Gabriella, this is amazing. I never knew you had so much talent."

"You're not just saying that, are you?" Gabriella checked. Maria shook her head vigurously. "Never. This is truly amazing. A masterpiece. A sumptuous piece of art and creativity."

Gariella's lips broke out into a smile. She lifted her guitar from her case and starpped it around her. This felt different. In a good way, of course. She never knew she'd be sitting with her mom, showing her what she could do. Her mom was stubborn, stengy. She'd never give in. She would just have told her to watch some old movies of her figure skating. But that was old, and this was new. She wouldn't yell at her if she missed an hour of practice or force her into the Olympics. Her mother was mad, regretful at conceiving, but she wouldn't be able to go back. And right now, Gabriella knew she was okay with that. Gabriella's fingers twitched and she started to play a beautiful song. Its melody was mesmerizing, beautiful. Like a sheet of silk floating in a pond full of beautiful swans.

Gabriella sung along, her voice soft and warm and she wasn't out of tune at all. Maria's eyes teared up again, sorrowed that she had pushed her daughter away so many times, yet her talent was more powerful than anything she's ever seen.

And she couldn't be more proud.

Gabriella's eyes cut up to her mother's and a small smile tugged at her lips. "_I was trying to fly, but I couldn't find wings. But you came along and you changed everything. You lift my feet off the ground you spin me around. You make me crazier, crazier. Feels like I'm falling. And I'm lost in your eyes. You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_."

Gabriella let her fingers do the magic, switching from chord to chord, strumming softly at the strings. Her eyes fell closed and when she was done, she opened them. Maria sat there, stunned, and then her lips broke out into a wide grin. She rubbed the wet trails away and pushed forward, wrapping her arms around Gabriella.

"Aw, isn't that nice?" Sharpay whispered. Her and Angel had gathered on the steps, watching the scene unfold. "A beautiful mother daughter moment. Oh my God! I could use that in a scene..."

"Yeah...beautiful," Angel said, practically drooling as he looked at Sharpay. Sharpay jumped lightly when he cell started to ring. She looked down at the caller ID and her eyebrows knitted together when she saw it labeled as 'Unknown Number'. "Hello, this is Sharpay Evans speaking, how may I help you?"

"Sharpay?" Sharpay's eyebrows shoot up as she recognizes the voice. Troy Bolton. "Troy? How'd you get my number?"

"Chad gave it to me...don't ask how he got it, either. But anyway, where's Gabriella? I called her phone like five times. Nothing happened, right?"

"Jeez, Bolton. You're already into crazy lover mode and you guys haven't even made it official yet. Didn't you just talk?"

"Sharpay," Troy said, exasperated. Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Yeah, she's fine. Her and her mom are getting along well, actually."

"So she's fine?"

"Yeah. Perfectly fine. I'd hand her the phone, but she's in a nice mother daughter moment right now."

"Alright. Thanks, Sharpay."

"Sure. Oh, and Troy? Tell Chad that I'm going to spray paiint his hair, cut it off and then punch him if he passes out my number again."

Troy laughed. "I'll pass it on. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

"Mrs. Montez, this is really delicious," Sharpay complimented as she ate the heafty Thanskgiving meal made by both Maria and Gabriella. Finally together with their problems, the Montez family actually had a lively Thanksgiving. Gabriella's grandparents, counsins and uncle and aunts came as well. It was a full house, full of laughter and talk instead of curses and arguments.

Close to nighttime, Gabriella snuck out of the house, wrapped tightly in warm layers. Her snow boots dug into the fluffy blanket of snow as she crept along the deserted sidewalk. Once she got to the lake, frozen over solid, she pulled her boots off and replaced them by pearly white skates.

She didn't lie. She loved skating, and she'd never stop. It was a wonderful way to express her feelings, to let go. And she did exactly that, twirling, jumping, crouching, gliding across the ice. She felt free...almost like a bird. Gabriella opened her arms out wide, relishing in the way the wind pushed against her body. She went on and on until clapping startled to to a stop. She caught herself before she could fall flat on her face and then whirled around, gasping. Maria stepped forward, smiling. Gabriella wasn't surprised she was there, she was surprised that she was wearing her skates.

Her mom hadn't skated in almost two decades. "Mom?" she gasped. Maria pushed herself onto the ice, gliding towards Gabriella. She still looked like an angle, moving with gracious strides. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Maria said. "I'm going to enjoy the beautiful night by skating. Come on." Gabriella sat back for her moment, watching as her mom gave her body to the ice. Gabriella fell behind her, copying her every movement and they moved in the sync. They must've been there for hours, and finally, at almost twelve, they returned home, sore, but feeling great.

"Where have you guys been?" Gerg asked.

"I just went skating," Maria announced. "And it felt great."

* * *

After Thanksgiving, Sharpay and Gabriella drove out back to Buxton. The parking lot was crowded. Students were hugging their family farewell, some were chatting up friends to close up the brief patch from the holidays. But Gabriella wasn't paying attention to them. As soon as she stepped foot out of the car, her eyes were zooming across the lot, searching for a particular someone. Sharpay stood and watch, amused. "Gabriella, you're like a sick puppy."

"Shut up," she mummured distractedly. Sharpay rolled her eyes and then was suddenly squealing, throwing herself forward. Lily's eyes widened at the sudden attack, but wrapped her arms around Sharpay in a warm embrace. "Hi, Sharpay. How was your Thanksgiving?"

"Oh, the food was _delicious_," Sharpay said, her voice fading as she walked away with her suitcases and Lily. That left Gabriella alone, still looking for Troy. Where was he? She had talked to him earlier and he had said he was already there. "Looking for someone?" Gabriella turned around and smiled. She didn't know where her personality went as she lunged at him, her arms wrapping around his neck, but it was long gone. Troy laughed, a sound so wonderful. "I missed you, too. Jeez, it's only been a week and a half."

"A very long week and a half," Gabriella said, pulling back. She pulled her lip between her teeth. "Can I do something I've been dying to do since I left?"

Troy smiled. "Go for it."

Gabriella took a deep breath and raised her hight by standing on her toes. She pressed her lips hard to Troy's, her grip tigheting around his neck. Troy's arms snaked around her waist and he was pulling her flush against him. Their lips parted and tongues danced and stroked. Gabriella's body was numb with bliss. She moved her hands down so they were fisting at his bright yellow shirt and grinned against his lips. Then she said something that shocked both of them to no words.

"I love you."

Troy's eyes opened wide, shoke rippling through him. Did she just say she loved him? Gabriella pulled back, horrified at waht she just said and how he reacted. "Oh, God," she panicked. "I'm _so_ sorry! That was absolutely uncalled for and..." She was nearly in tears when he didn't say anything. Oh, god, she wanted him to at least say something. _Please don't run_, she begged in her head. "Troy..."

"You...love me?" he breathed in disbelief. _Oh, no_, she thought. _What have I done? _Gabriella pulled away from him, ready to run, but before she could even get the chance, Troy was gripping her arms, pulling her close to him. "Say it again," he demanded softly. Gabriella's mouth opened in shock, but she obliged. "I love you," she gasped. Troy shocked face lifted brightly. Hope, just a bit of hope, filled Gabriella.

"I love you, too."

"You don't have to say it, Troy...if you don't mean it," Gabriella got out. But Troy was shaking his head, his rough hands framing her face. "No, no. I mean it, Gabriella. I love you." And then his lips were covering her's again, his tongue snaking between his parted lips, gliding over hers and then their tongues were dueling. Gabriella grasped his shirt, an unbelieveable feeling rushing through her veins. Whistles sounded off behind them and Gabriella and Troy broke apart, their chests heaving and them panting. "Bolton, do you really have to suck your girlfriend's face off now?" Chad asked. "We've got a hockey game to attend to."

"Sorry, no can do, guys," Troy said. "I've blown her off once, I'd be an asshole to do it again."

"No, go," Gabriella told him softly. "But you have a date with me tonight. The movies, alright?"

Troy smiled. "Alright." He pecked ehr lips slowly. "Love you." Gabriella squeezed his arm and let him go. He started backing up to the guys, waiting for her response. "Love you, too," Gabriella said and Troy grinned. He turned and they were running towards the rink, hyped and excited. Gabriella shook her head and smiled to herself.

She's always loved a lot of things. Singing, guitar, drawing, ice skating. And now Troy Bolton. She was sureshe was not going to stop loving them and she was sure that her figure dreams are far from over. But right now was right now and it seemed, almost, that her dreams were in their perfect places.

* * *

**And they live happily ever after! The End! **

**Blech...corny, cheesy ending, but that's everywhere, huh? I didn't actually intend to make it this short, but I was getting fed up with this story. It took ten months for me to get 10 chapters out and I know it frustrated you guys, too. Well, I hope you enjoyed it because I didn't. It's ashame, too. I had this story all planned out, but now I think it's trash. Review for the last time, please? **

**Thanks!-Brittany**


End file.
